Torikoshi Kurou
by pyxislynx
Summary: Itachi/Sakura. She didn't want to. He didn't want to. But Itachi had never refused any order given to him.
1. 01 Retrieval

**TITLE:** Torikoshi Kurou (see Author's Notes)

**PAIRING:** itachiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** AU. Itachi isn't an Akatsuki member, or any criminal of some sort. I guess it's no use to keep it a secret for this chapter, so yes, he's a ninja in Konoha. As a result of this, Sasuke is still at Konoha, and the whole Uchiha Clan isn't obliterated. Set when Sakura's around 17 or 18. Spoiler... Sakura here is, obviously, time-skip Sakura. No other too big spoiler, I think.

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc.

**SUMMARY: **_"Haruno." The leader said once more. "Were you followed on the way here?"_

* * *

**Chapter 01**

_'You are a Medic-nin, and thus should be the last member of a team to go down. You are sent out to increase a team's survival rate, and if you go down before your team members, you are not worthy of your job.'_

Sakura Haruno gritted her teeth. The gash wounds on her stomach and back were horribly painful, and she was sure there was no spot in her uniform that wasn't drenched with blood. Focusing what's left of her chakra on her feet, she hurried on through the forest, keeping a sharp look-out for any enemies. With grim determination, she traveled non-stop, stopping only to grab whatever fruit was near and drinking water from streams she came across with.

'_Hell yeah I'm the last member._' Sakura thought bitterly to herself. '_It'll be a matter of time and bad luck for me to go down, though._'

On her third night of traveling, she had picked up several nins following her, and whether or not they were of strong rank, she was sure she wouldn't survive if she was attacked. Doing her best to not let panic grip her, she hastened her pace, but it was futile. The group was already coming in closer, and there was no chance she could escape, not with her chakra already on its lowest level ever.

Gritting her teeth once more, Sakura quickly took out the two remaining round fruits with her and flicked them to her sides, not bothering to check if they hit their marks or not. She wasn't stupid enough to face several perfectly healthy ninjas all by herself. At least, not in her current condition.

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, she desperately tried thinking of tactics to get out of the situation when she suddenly collided heavily straight into something— or someone— and she soundly fell on the ground below, causing her stomach wounds to bleed once more.

Scrambling for her remaining weapon— a lone kunai— Sakura found that she didn't need to rely on strong senses to determine her enemies' position. Though her sight was already blurry from lack of sleep and nourishment, she was sure that the four people surrounding her were ANBU. However, despite their much-welcomed presence, she was also wary that they may also be impostors.

Sakura crouched lower on the ground, ready to attack if her small suspicion was right. The group's leader, whose weasel porcelain mask was gleaming in the few shards of moonlight that seeped through the forest, walked forward. He didn't bother to take out any weapon, which was a sore testament that Sakura had no chance of defending herself if need be.

"Haruno Sakura."

Said girl only looked back with her still present frown, weapon poised readily infront of her. The voice behind the mask sounded familiar, although she couldn't quite place where she had heard it.

"We were sent for a retrieval mission for the remaining members of your team." The leader spoke once more. "Are you the only remaining member of Team Meisai?"

Sakura silently nodded, and an ANBU on her left whistled. She was carrying on of the fruits that Sakura had thrown earlier.

"Right. No wonder Hokage-sama sent for us." She said, making Sakura scowl.

"Our team is capable of completing our mission." Sakura said, gripping her kunai tighter.

It had only been a simple information-gathering mission at Kirigakure, and although it was dangerous at the same time, they weren't ordered to infiltrate the village, but rather meet someone up and retrieve a scroll for the Hokage. It was only unfortunate that complications had arisen when two members of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist had come across them, whether by chance or as a mission, and the members of Team Meisai was almost obliterated completely in less than five minutes.

"Hey, don't get angry." The woman said once more, raising her free hand. "I meant it as an understanding of the situation."

"Haruno." The leader said once more. "Were you followed on the way here?"

"If I was, you should have sensed it." Sakura spat, getting more and more annoyed by the second.

She was now sure she was safe, and wanted nothing else but to deliver the scroll to Tsunade, take a good shower as she was dirty as hell, check her wounds for poison and heal them, and lastly, sink into her bed for a much-deserved sleep.

The woman whistled once more at Sakura's rather rude reply.

"Haruno." The leader said once more. "Were you followed on the way here?"

Scowling once more, Sakura did her best to straighten up despite the protests made by her open wounds. Two of the ANBU team stepped back as they saw the two large gashes on her stomach.

"That's nasty." The woman said in a more serious tone. "We should get her back immediately."

"I wasn't followed." Sakura said, keeping her strained temper in check. "Now if you don't mind, I have a scroll to deliver."

The leader refused to move aside, much to Sakura's indignation.

"Move, damn it!"

"Our mission is to retrieve the remaining members of Team Meisai and bring them to Konoha's hospital for immediate treatment."

"I'll deliver the scroll first before going to the hospital. Our team's mission requires us to get back and report to the Hokage right after we have received the scroll. You'll have to kill me first before making me go to the hospital."

Of course, a short trip to the hospital was welcome for Sakura. But she really wanted to take some rest as soon as possible, and that meant checking the mission off her list first. Also, she didn't want doing things that the ANBU leader was telling her to do. She wasn't one to disobey orders from the Hokage, but as the leader was a bastard, she decided to do it her way. Afterall, she wasn't ordered to follow orders from others as part of her mission.

"You will be treated at the hospital."

Before Sakura could react in anger, the leader had disappeared and she fell out of consciousness.

_: to be continued :_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I never thought of writing a Naruto fanfic, but when I've read THIS -- redbrunja (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) 181858 (dot) html, I was really amazed by Sakura's character (that she chose to be a ninja with no definite reason such as revenge or quest for power or identity but rather to become a ninja who protects her village; that, and the fact that she made this decision when she came from a civilian family). Of course, Kishimoto sucked ass when he first made her (come on, admit it. He, himself, even admitted it.) And then, I remembered what Tsunade had said when she was training Sakura, about medics being able to defend themselves so that they would survive to heal their team members.

From those thoughts, this fanfic came out. I was stuck for a while after the third paragraph (minus the dialogue) because I didn't know who to pair Sakura with. My number 1 Naruto pair is kakashiXsakura, but I wasn't inspired much to write a kakashi fanfic, so I decided on Itachi, which is actually quite weird for me because I am slightly scared of this pairing (all thanks to the fanfic "Dog Days." I forgot who the author was, but just so you know, I still liked that fanfic at some point.) Paws-bells' fanfics saved me from the lingering horror and depression lol (go read her stuff, they're really good)

I'll do my best to keep them as in-character as possible. This may be my first Naruto-verse fanfic, but that isn't enough excuse to make a shabby fanfic. If you noticed that they're getting OOC and I have no explanation as to why, please tell me so. Also, as I have stopped reading Naruto after Sasuke appeared in Part II (yes, I started to dislike the whole shebang after Kishimoto obviously played favorites, and he just _had_ to pick Sasuke.) I know of some things that have happened after that (like Jiraiya's death D: and the Akatsuki business, except for Madara's shit), but I will not be putting much canon-wise stuff in my fanfic.

* * *

Erm. If anyone noticed, I've used two Shiina Ringo song titles in the story. Team Meisai came from Meisai, which means 'camouflage'. At least, according to wiki. The title, "Torikoshi Kurou", means 'over-anxiety'. It has no direct relation to the story, other than I've been listening to that song over and over while writing this fanfic, and because I'm really poor and lazy at coming up with titles and names.

Yes, I'm a Shiina Ringo fan. :3

* * *

As usual reviews, comments, and corrections are highly welcome and appreciated. :)

Thanks for reading :3


	2. 02 Pretending

**TITLE: **Torikoshi Kurou

**PAIRING:** itachiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** AU. Itachi isn't an Akatsuki member, or any criminal of some sort. I guess it's no use to keep it a secret for this chapter, so yes, he's a ninja in Konoha. As a result of this, Sasuke is still at Konoha, and the whole Uchiha Clan isn't obliterated. Set when Sakura's 18, so Itachi would be 23 (I hope I'm correct in this). Spoiler... Sakura here is, obviously, time-skip Sakura. No other too big spoiler, I think.

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc.

**PREVIEW:** _Sakura stiffened. Now she knew why the ANBU leader's voice was familiar._

* * *

_"You will be treated at the hospital."_

_Before Sakura could react in anger, the leader had disappeared and she fell out of consciousness._

**Chapter 02**

"I still can't believe she threw fruits at us."

Itachi Uchiha, still donning his weasel porcelain mask, glanced at the only female member of his team, who had on a cat mask. She was looking at the small, round fruit with interest, before looking back at their charge, who was still unconscious on the hospital bed.

"What do you think happened to them?" Another member, this time wearing a monkey mask, asked. "Hokage-sama said they were supposed to return three days ago from a simple information-gathering mission."

"To see Hokage-sama's student in that state was really surprising." The fourth member said, scratching the chin of his ox mask. "She was the one who defeated Sasori of Akatsuki, with the help of Chiyo of Suna, right?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. The girl lying down on the hospital bed had been healed completely less than two hours ago. Shizune, the Hokage's first student, had extracted the last remnants of Mist poison from the girl's body, and had mentioned that she was thankful that Haruno had managed to extract most of it before running back to Konoha. After a few minutes of cleaning her patient's wounds, Shizune had pronounced the girl as fully recovered, except for a slight bruising on where her wounds were.

It had been two hours since then, and the girl refused to get up. He knew she was awake, but it seemed she was keen on making things a bit difficult for his team, and had decided to lie down pretending she was asleep until she was satisfied and decided to 'wake up'.

Thanks to years of intense training, the four ANBU suddenly perked up and readied their position around the patient's bed, their ninjaken drawn out. Someone smelling strongly like sake was fast approaching the room, and within a few seconds, the esteemed fifth Hokage of Konoha stepped in, followed by Shizune who was carrying a small, pink pig.

"Sakura. Get your ass up."

The white-blonde Hokage waved the ANBU away, and the four stepped back from the bed. There was a frustrated grunt from the patient, and the girl finally sat up, stretching her arms.

"You were supposed to come back three days earlier." The woman said, settling her hands on her hips. "What happened to the rest of your team?"

The prized medic-nin glanced at the ANBU wearily, even glaring at Itachi, their leader, and refused to open her mouth.

"They're going to stay here until I decide it's safe for you to be on your own." The Hokage said sharply. "Now, what happened?"

Haruno gave a tired sigh, and pulled out a scroll from under her pillow. The Hokage passed the scroll to her assistant, and returned her gaze to the girl.

"Our team was attacked by two Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist." Haruno finally said, sighing. "The fight didn't last too long. Our contact was also killed."

Itachi appeared mildly surprised under his mask, and not far from him he heard one of his team members give a low whistle. Mist Shinobi Swordsmen were known to be ruthless and extremely strong ninjas. He had only known the girl to be one of his little brother's team mates, the fifth Hokage's prized student, and a highly-skilled medic-nin. To have survived an attack by two of those Mist Shinobi Swordsmen was no easy feat, and Itachi's interest in the exhausted pink-haired ninja had risen by a considerable amount.

"Was it a planned attack?" The Hokage asked urgently, prodding at the situation some more.

"No, I don't believe so." Haruno answered, shaking her head. "The two seemed surprised by our presence at the borders of Mist, and they attacked afterwards."

"Were you followed on your way here?"

"That's why I took so long. I took a longer way to go back. They didn't know we were Konoha ninjas, and I couldn't risk them knowing I was under orders from Konoha."

The Hokage nodded, and looked over at Itachi.

"Did your team sense anyone else when you found her?"

"We checked the area where we found her for anyone who might have followed." Itachi reported. "We didn't see or sense anyone else."

"Good. Sakura, you can go back and take a rest. Turn in your mission report tomorrow."

"Hai, shishou."

Without looking back, the girl, still in hospital clothes, left the room, leaving the Hokage, her assistant, the Hokage's pink pig, and the four ANBU inside.

"You may turn in your mission report tomorrow as well." The fifth Hokage told Itachi, and left with her assistant, who reminded the woman about her drinking habit and how bad it was for her health.

Itachi turned to his team members.

"I expect to receive your individual reports by 8:30am tomorrow."

Without saying another word, Itachi left the hospital room through the windows.

* * *

Sakura, now in spare medic robes, trudged on wearily on the cement road. The shock of seeing her comrades being mutilated into several chunks had long passed, but it still felt horrible. She could easily save lives within her village, but while in the middle of a battle, there was still only so much that she could do. The medical and fighting skills and techniques she had learned from Tsunade were what saved her from sure death, and she was thankful for that. But if she had done better, tried harder, then she would've possibly able to save at least one of her comrades.

_'Yeah right. As if that's possible.'_

She had to thank her luck, too. It really seemed that the two shinobi swordsmen were really just passing by, as they didn't give a serious chase, most probably believing her to have dropped off dead somewhere in the middle of the forest. Yes, luck was with her that time.

"A— Sakura-chan!"

Pink brows twitched. She should've known better than to pass by a familiar street when all she wanted was to take a rest.

Sighing heavily, and finally giving in to her empty stomach's protests, Sakura headed to the ramen stand, settling on a stool beside her fellow Team 7 members— the ever hyper Naruto Uzumaki and the still stoic Sasuke Uchiha.

"The ANBU wouldn't let us in." Naruto said, looking worried. Specks of ramen ingredients were splattered all over his cheeks and chin. "Are you alright now, Sakura-chan?"

Said girl's brows twitched once more. She was already eighteen, damn it, and Naruto just kept on refusing to drop off the _'-chan'_.

"Nothing a good medic couldn't handle." Sakura replied, giving the ramen stand owner a grateful smile as he settled a bowl of steaming ramen infront of her.

"From what we've heard, the mission was just a B-rank mission."

Sakura gave Sasuke a withering look.

"Throw in two members of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of Mist and I'd like to see you call it a B-rank mission."

As Sakura had expected, Naruto only looked at her quizzically. Sasuke gave Naruto a disdainful frown.

"Dobe, if you really want to be a Hokage, you should know things as simple as that."

Before Naruto could shout with his usual insults, Sakura raised a pale hand and pushed him back to his seat.

"I don't want ramen all over my head, Naruto."

"B-but Sakura-chan—"

"And stop calling me Sakura-chan."

Naruto only whimpered. He knew Sakura was already tired, but it wasn't enough excuse to stop her from using her monstrous strength against him.

"And before you ask anything else," Sakura continued. "No, it wasn't planned. Yes, the mission was complete. No, I'm the only one who came back alive. Yes, I'm really completely fine."

"You still didn't say who those Seven whatsits are, Sakura-ch— Sakura." Naruto said, hastily dropping off the suffix.

Sakura let out a tired sigh. She really didn't want to explain a lot of things right now.

"You know the three sannin?" She asked, and Naruto nodded with a wide grin on his face. "They're somewhat like that, except they have a passion for killing. Get it?"

Thankful that Naruto nodded, Sakura returned to her bowl of ramen, which had cooled off a bit.

"Sasuke, Fugaku-sama has called for a meeting."

Sakura stiffened. Now she knew _why_ the ANBU leader's voice was familiar.

"A meeting at this time?" Naruto said, looking over the two Uchiha members. "You Uchihas don't take a rest, don't you?"

"That's why we have the most geniuses in Konoha, dobe."

"Good evening, Uzumaki, Haruno."

"A-ah, good evening." Naruno said, nodding at the elder Uchiha. "Teme, why can't you be like your older brother?"

"Why can't you be less quiet, dobe?"

Not wanting to suffer another tirade between Naruto and Sasuke, and finding a good excuse to not see the elder Uchiha, Sakura stood up from her stool and moved her bowl of ramen aside.

"You're leaving, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura clenched her fists, but kept her temper in check. Instead of hitting Naruto on the head, she gave him a sickly sweet smile that made the poor guy move back on his stool.

"You're going to pay for my ramen, aren't you, Naruto-_kun_?"

"A-ah! Y-yes, Sakura!" Naruto answered, nodding fast, his face turning pale.

"Good night, then."

Without looking back at the famous Uchiha brothers, Sakura left the ramen stand.

* * *

Sakura had intended to sleep until midday, but years of waking up early to work at the hospital had attuned her body to wake up at seven in the morning, and thus she found herself staring at her bedroom ceiling as her bedside clock beeped.

Unable to go back to sleep, Sakura decided to work on her mission report and prepare for work at the hospital. It didn't take too much time, and by eight-thirty she was walking towards the Hokage tower with her report tucked under her arm.

"Sakura."

Said girl looked back and saw her Uchiha teammate walking towards her, his face looking slightly troubled.

"You're turning in a mission report, too?" Sakura asked as she walked with Sasuke towards the Hokage tower.

"No." He replied, almost grunting. "I was required to attend a meeting with the Hokage."

Sakura nodded. The Uchiha family, whose current head and Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha, handled the Konoha Military Police, and it was common to have meetings between the head and the Hokage. Tsunade often complained at how irritating and stubborn Fugaku Uchiha could be, and Sakura had no objections against that. She had Sasuke and his older brother to prove it.

"Haruno-san!"

The pair stopped in their walk, and a female Chunin with short, brown hair caught up with them.

"Hokage-sama asked you to attend a meeting with her today."

Sakura nodded. Being Tsunade's apprentice had also meant she was dragged into meetings, even if they weren't medically-related.

"What time?" Sakura asked, and the Chunin looked relieved.

"In a few minutes, Haruno-san."

_: to be continued :_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I hope no one gets confused when the POVs changed. Just to clarify, the first part is Itachi's POV. That's why Sakura is referred to as '_Haruno_' and Tsunade as '_Hokage_' and Shizune mostly as '_the assistant_', and Tonton hadn't been named at all. The rest of the story is in Sakura's POV.

There's not much Itachi-Sakura interaction here, I know. I'll get to that in the... erm, future. I've noticed that my chapters are rather quite short (spanning from 2-3 pages on Word, Arial 10). But then again, I, myself, don't believe that chapters have to be long to be 'juicy'.

/excuses

Anyway, I've been on a roll regarding this fanfic. I've finished writing up to chapter 4 already, but I won't upload the others yet. I'm still busy with my animation assignment dies so I couldn't edit all of my chapters (I don't have a beta; I do everything by myself, that's why I take so long /excuses again).

Again, I hope I got the characters alright. And no, I'm afraid Itachi wouldn't be fluffy. /cackle

* * *

Comments, reviews, and corrections are highly welcome. Thank you for reading :3


	3. 03 Proposal

**TITLE: **Torikoshi Kurou

**PAIRING:** itachiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** AU. Non-massacre. Sakura's still a medic-nin and apprentice of Tsunade. Some mentions of Akatsuki (Sasori only). Nothing else too big, as of now.

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc.

**PREVIEW:** _"The Uchiha Clan's future rests in my hands, and this is just one of the steps I have to make to ensure that we don't arrive at our downfall anytime soon." Fugaku Uchiha answered._

* * *

_"What time?" Sakura asked, and the Chunin looked relieved._

_"In a few minutes, Haruno-san."_

**Chapter 03**

Sasuke Uchiha stared at the photograph of Team 7 that he had. He hadn't really intended to keep such picture, but an eager twelve-year-old Sakura had shoved it into his hands, and he kept the picture just to shut her and Naruto up.

It had been six years since then, and they have all changed considerably. However, the biggest change had been on the only female in the team, Sakura. She used to be the useless member of the team who had quite an obsession with him, and she been not much of help, considering what he and Naruto could do when they were still genins. However, after training with the fifth Hokage, she had grown from the crybaby stalker to a warrior to be reckoned with. Although he didn't experience it as much as Naruto, he _had been_ a victim of her monstrous punches and kicks several times. Even Kakashi was wary of her strength, and always kept a safe distance between him and the girl, especially when he was reading his infamous orange-covered book.

_'We will meet tomorrow at the Hokage's office at nine in the morning.'_

Sasuke inwardly sighed. His father had always thought about the honor of the Uchiha clan and its future above everything else, and he wasn't surprised at all to see him pull such an old-fashioned way of things. He had expected the Hyuuga family to be involved, or any other rich and prestigious family, but his father's decision had greatly surprised not only him, but the rest of the family and the elder council of the Uchihas as well.

He could only see one thing coming out of the final decision as he came out of the meeting that night— there was going to be hell, and Sakura was sure going to bring it to every Uchiha involved in the matter.

* * *

Sasuke's brow furrowed deeper. There were seven people in the room— Tsunade, with Shizune and Sakura standing at her sides, Naruto, who stood beside him, his older brother Itachi who was at the other end of the line, and his father Fugaku Uchiha, who stood ahead of the two Uchiha children. There was a definite stillness inside, and not even Naruto could bring up the courage to dispel it. Tsunade's impatient tapping on the wooden table went on continuously, and it was only a matter of seconds before somebody cracked.

There was a sound of small explosion, and Kakashi appeared out of a cloud of gray smoke, raising a hand in greeting.

"Hatake Kakashi, I told you the meeting is at 9!" Tsunade roared, chucking an empty sake bottle at the silver-haired jounin. "And don't bother making excuses!"

Kakashi gave Tsunade one of his crinkled smiles and stood beside Naruto, who only swallowed with difficulty. Naruto didn't like the Uchiha head, Sasuke knew that, but he was also aware enough of the importance of the meeting, and he was surprisingly displaying a generous amount of maturity over it.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, why are we all here?"

At least, it seemed he tried.

"Naruto, call me that way again and it's the empty sake jug to your head." Tsunade growled.

She then turned to Fugaku Uchiha, and every Team 7 member followed the lead.

"I have read your proposal." Tsunade said, linking her fingers under her chin and letting a scroll unfold out on the table infront of her. "Honestly, do you think this is necessary, Uchiha-san?"

"The Uchiha Clan's future rests in my hands, and this is just one of the steps I have to make to ensure that we don't arrive at our downfall anytime soon." Fugaku Uchiha answered. Sasuke could see the looks of confusion and curiosity on Naruto and Sakura's faces.

"I highly doubt the fall of the Uchiha clan any sooner." Tsunade replied, tapping on the scroll. "I must ask, though, why not a member of another prestigious or powerful clan? There are a lot of them here in Konoha. You have the Hyuuga, the Inuzuka, or the Nara. If you want a list, I could supply it in three hours. If you really want to, an hour."

"This is not just a matter of lineage." The Uchiha head said. "We have gone over the list of candidates, and after a much long debate between the Uchiha Clan elders and I, it has been agreed upon that Sakura Haruno will marry my first son, Itachi Uchiha."

There was a loud outburst from Naruto, and he was right beside Tsunade in less than a second, demanding why 'Sakura-chan' had to be married. Shizune, who had seemed to have known about the proposal beforehand, only seemed worried, while Kakashi looked mildly surprised as well. Sakura, as Sasuke had expected, looked dumbfounded.

"And what has Itachi-san said about this?" Tsunade asked, ignoring Naruto and looking over to the older Uchiha sibling.

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto shouted once more. "Sakura can't marry an Uchiha! They're all stuck-up bastards!"

"As part of the Uchiha clan," Itachi answered, showing no hint of expression on his face other than seriousness. "I am bound by the decisions the head and the elders make."

Sasuke looked over at Sakura. She seemed to have recovered from the shock, and her face was now contorted into a menacing glare that was directed at the Uchiha head. He was sure her fists were clenched already, and it was surely taking a lot of willpower from her part to remain calm.

"As her legal guardian," Fugaku Uchiha said, ignoring the still protesting Naruto and the glaring Sakura. "You have the decision to approve of my proposal. You know how much this marriage will mean to the Uchiha clan, as well as the people who believe that the clans don't open up to other people, much more so to those of lower lineage."

Sasuke was sure he heard something snap from Sakura.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san." Sakura said, forcing a sickly sweet smile that defeated the one she had given Naruto the night before. "As much as you seem enthusiastic about this 'proposal', I am rather vehemently against it."

"The Fifth Hokage holds that decision, Haruno-san." Fugaku Uchiha said, not bothering to look at the girl. "And if I'm not mistaken, you had shown interest with my younger son. Marrying Itachi will not make much difference."

Sasuke felt his ears uncontrollably get warmer. He had always found that topic embarrassing, and it had never been discussed for so long that it caught him off guard. That, and the fact that his father actually knew of that small, unnecessary detail.

"That was years ago." Sakura growled, her scowl back on once more. "If you wanted someone who wanted an Uchiha clan member as her husband, go take your pick from the entire village. You'll find a large number of women and girls who are more than willing."

Without waiting for a reply, Sakura turned to Tsunade and dropped a folder on the table. It barely covered the scroll from the Uchiha head.

"Tsunade-shishou, here's my mission report." Sakura said through gritted teeth. "If you need me for anything else _important_, you know where to find me."

Sasuke couldn't help but grin at the sight of Sakura disappearing in a whirl of leaves. Everyone had always been afraid of and respectful of Fugaku Uchiha, but Sakura, who have had enough of being belittled years ago, had shown the man how not everyone shared the same sentiment regarding him.

_: to be continued :_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** It's another short chapter, and there's not much action between the pair, but the plot has started now. :D I know it's a pretty common plot, but hey, Itachi's an Uchiha, and character-wise, he's not one to marry on his own. At least, that's what I perceive of him. He's too dedicated to the village...

* * *

Some of you might have been confused regarding marriage and Sakura's age. To make things clear, I have killed her parents in this fic. It's not yet mentioned why so far, but in this fic, Sakura has been under Tsunade's guardianship since she was 15.

Secondly, in Japan, it is legal for a pair to marry at the age of 20. Itachi is already 23, so he could marry on his own will. Unfortunately, Sakura's still 18, THAT'S why Fugaku Uchiha had to ask Tsunade's permission. I got this information from wikipedia (it's pretty interesting), and it saved me from having to change my plot a bit. :D

* * *

Comments, reviews, and corrections are highly welcome. Thank you for reading :3


	4. 04 Warmups

**TITLE: **Torikoshi Kurou

**PAIRING:** itachiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** AU. Non-massacre. Sakura's still a medic-nin and apprentice of Tsunade. Some mentions of Akatsuki (Sasori only). Nothing else too big, as of now.

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc.

**PREVIEW:**_ "Other than Sakura, you might want to get yourself and your clan a good medic."_

* * *

_Everyone had always been afraid of and respectful of Fugaku Uchiha, but Sakura, who have had enough of being belittled years ago, had shown the man how not everyone shared the same sentiment regarding him._

**Chapter 04**

Tsunade only nodded grimly as Sakura left the room. Having the girl as her student for some years had, of course, made Tsunade know how she would most likely react to the situation. What she didn't expect, though, was for her to talk to Fugaku Uchiha like she had. If the stuck-up Clan Head didn't need the girl, Tsunade was sure her ass was going to be grilled.

Her lips still set in a thin line, Tsunade turned back to the Uchiha Clan Head and rolled back the scroll that bore the clan's symbol.

"I shall discuss the matter further with Sakura." She said, tossing the scroll to drawer that she had mentally labeled as 'trash bin'. "I may be her legal guardian, but I am letting her decide on this."

"I would like to receive word on the decision in two days' time." Fugaku Uchiha replied, not minding that his supposedly 'request' was more of a 'command'. Tsunade was already itching to burn the scroll inside her 'trash bin' drawer. "I do hope you will consider the advantages the marriage would bring."

With a short bow, Fugaku Uchiha finally walked out of the room. Kakashi disappeared with a faint explosion of gray smoke after giving the disgruntled Hokage a short wave.

"Well, I guess this meeting's over, then." Tsunade huffed. "Shizune! Get the big one!"

The woman seemed like she didn't want to give her supply of sake, but as the leader of Konoha tapped her fingers on the table impatiently, the woman gave up and left the room.

Without another word, Itachi walked up to Tsunade's desk and handed her his team's mission report. The female sannin noticed Naruto looking at the guy suspiciously-- an act that the ANBU elite didn't seem to be bothered with.

"Itachi," Tsunade finally said, leaning back on her seat. "Are you really going to follow your father's decision? Honestly it's really too conservative and unnecessary. Even Hiashi Hyuuga isn't forcing his daughters to marry someone, not even with Naruto constantly hounding his eldest daughter."

"Hey!" Came a protest from the blonde jinchiruuki. "I don't—"

"Shut up, Naruto." Tsunade growled. Where was that sake?

"I have responsibilities for my clan just as I have responsibilities for Konoha." Itachi answered without any trouble, as always. "If marrying someone will be of great benefit for the village and the clan, I have no objections against it."

Shizune arrived at last with a large jug of highly potent liquid, and the Hokage heartily drank straight from the vessel. Facing the Uchihas was almost as bad as a meeting with the Council Elders. Whenever Tsunade had to face Fugaku, she always held on to the tiny consolation that at least he and Hiashi had never been in the same room, talking to her until she wished she was as dead as the fourth Hokage.

"Very well." She finally said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "If you're serious about this, I might as well give you a teensy bit of advice, since I don't want you Uchihas underestimating my apprentice and clogging up the hospital."

Tsunade grinned widely at the slight movement in Itachi's eyes.

"Other than Sakura, you might want to get yourself and your clan a good medic."

* * *

Sakura marched angrily towards Konoha Medical Hospital. Clouds of dust dissipated as her feet planted on the ground firmly after the other. The civilians opening their shops and starting their day moved cautiously away from the obviously pissed off kunoichi, and it didn't help her temper at all.

"What's the matter, forehead girl? Fell off the roof?"

Sakura only glared at her best friend and occasional rival.

"Shut up, Ino. And if you really want to know, Fugaku Uchiha is after my ass."

Sakura had barely walked away from the Yamanaka flower shop when she was yanked back by a manic-looking blonde kunoichi.

"Details." She demanded excitedly. "_Now._"

* * *

"Just so you know," Sakura said, as their orders of ice cream were served for them at their favorite café. "I'm missing my work here."

"You're off every Wednesday." Ino hastily said. "And you rarely take the day off, so I'm forcing you to do so now. Anyway, what's this about Fugaku Uchiha after your ass? Don't tell me you're having an affair with him?!"

Sakura gave Ino a disgusted look.

"Okay, so that's not the case." Ino said, shrugging. "What did you mean by it, anyway? And what took you so long to get back from your mission?"

"Oh lord…"

Another serving of ice cream and a cup of coffee later, Ino had taken every detail she could from Sakura, who had felt quite better after she ranted off half the time.

What she didn't like, though, was the disbelieving stare that Ino was giving her.

"_You're_ marrying an Uchiha, and you're not happy about it?!"

Sakura gave her best friend another disgusted look.

"Hey, you can't blame me for thinking so, ok?" Ino said defensively. "The Uchiha family is really a prestigious one. They head the Konoha Military Police. They have produced a great number of geniuses throughout their family history. They have the Sharingan. They have Sasuke. You're going to marry _the_ Itachi Uchiha—"

"I'm _not_—"

"Who, I must remind you, is one of the most sought-after bachelors in the entire Konoha Village. He's even more popular than Sasuke!"

Sakura slumped back in her seat. She _was_ aware of Itachi Uchiha's popularity in the village. Even before she entered ninja academy she had been hearing about him. What she didn't understand was how he was so popular when he had showed much emotion as a human being as often as never. He was obscure as obscure could be, and the only thing that she could think that anyone would be proud of him was his exceptional skill as a ninja.

"Ino, I will never understand your types."

"Hey, I'm not the only one who used to have a crush on Sasuke."

Sakura gritted her teeth.

"That was _years_ ago."

"Speaking of, how did Sasuke react to this?"

"I don't know. I really couldn't concentrate on anything else, not with Fugaku Uchiha spewing out nonsense."

"I wish I was there to see everything."

"Shut up, Ino."

After spending some more time chatting at the café, Ino decided to go back to the flower shop while Sakura decided to become a bit more productive in her still brewing anger and headed to her favorite training ground.

Even when Sakura was often busy with hospital work, she had never missed her weekly quota of training. Tsunade had always stressed that her fighting skills shouldn't lessen, _especially_ with the fact that she was a medic-nin. She had always trained at Team 7's usual training ground, but when it became too mangled to be of decent use in less than five minutes, she asked Yamato if she could train at his training ground after asking him to fix Team 7's training ground with his earth jutsu. Yamato agreed without any complaint, and Sakura started training there to her heart's content.

One of the things that Sakura loved about Yamato's training ground— aside from the fact that Yamato could fix it easily if it had too many craters and cracks— was the earth jutsu placed on its area. Sakura used to train all by herself, or with several kage bunshin— all thanks to Naruto's over-enthusiastic teaching— but now she could train with bunshins _and_ get attacked and surprised by _literal_ ground attacks.

After doing her usual warm-up exercises and tying a dark blindfold over her eyes, Sakura stood before the training ground. It was like a normal spot in the outer parts of a forest. There was a large clearing in the middle, which was surrounded by a small forest of trees. It was almost like Team 7's training ground, as well as most of the other training grounds.

However, after Sakura jumped to the center of the clearing, it became wholly different.

Sakura had barely finished summoning three bunshins and making them perform a henge jutsu when the ground did its usual telltale rumbling sign of earth jutsu starting up.

"Now, Fugaku Uchiha, let's see you get your ass kicked to the ground."

_: to be continued :_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I've decided to upload two chapters this time. There's still no interaction, I'm sorry, but come next chapter, I hope it'll make you people happy. For now, I come bearing two chapters. :D

Regarding this chapter, I know it's just a conversation chapter mostly between Sakura and Ino. I just want a chapter with the two people (females) who cared about Sakura the most. Hence, Tsunade POV, and Sakura's interaction with Ino. It's quite interesting that the three people who are closest to Sakura are all blondes (no matter what shade)-- Ino, Tsunade, and Naruto.

* * *

Once more, reviews, comments, and corrections are highly welcome. :D Thanks for reading


	5. 05 Date?

**TITLE: **Torikoshi Kurou

**PAIRING:** itachiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** AU. Non-massacre. Sakura's still a medic-nin and apprentice of Tsunade. Mentions of Yamato.

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc.

**PREVIEW:**_ "You seem to really detest the Uchiha Head."_

* * *

_"Now, Fugaku Uchiha, let's see you get your ass kicked to the ground."_

**Chapter 05**

Having no missions set for that day, Itachi Uchiha decided to train at one of the free training grounds at the outskirts of Konoha.

_'Other than Sakura, you might want to get yourself and your clan a good medic.'_

Itachi's frown deepened by a mere millimeter. He, of course, was not one to underestimate people, but the Hokage had made it seem that the girl with ridiculous _pink_ hair could easily defeat anyone from _the_ Uchiha clan— a clan which, as everyone in Konoha agreed on with the exception of the Hyuugas, had produced many of the top respectable and highly skilled shinobi and police officers.

He had only seen the girl a few times, and he had always regarded her as _tiny_. He knew of her obsession with his little brother when they were still twelve, and he enjoyed tormenting Sasuke about it whenever he had the chance. He didn't know anything else about her, except she was still part of Team Kakashi, in which Sasuke was still a member as well, and that eventually she became the fifth Hokage's apprentice.

Itachi leaned back on one of the numerous trees surrounding the training ground he was at. It had surprised him that such a weak person was accepted by one of the sannin as apprentice, but he only heard of her training as a medic-nin. As crucial as a medic-nin was for a team on an A or S-rank mission, he would rather complete a mission with three highly skilled fighting ninjas and be done with the objective at a faster rate than carry along a medic-nin that had lesser fighting skills.

But then again, the kunoichi had reportedly defeated an Akatsuki member, along with the help of Chiyo of Suna. The Godaime wasn't only known for her medical abilities; she was also famous for her fighting techniques that utilized chakra to effectively increase a hit's impact. Perhaps she had handed that knowledge down to her apprentice as well, even though she hadn't done so with her black-haired assistant.

_'You have experienced numerous tasks that a Clan Head normally does. An arranged marriage shouldn't be too troublesome.'_

It had been a long debate during the meeting with the clan elders and the head's family. Ten candidates had been chosen, and out of all of them, Fugaku Uchiha had surprisingly chosen the only one without a powerful or wealthy lineage. Apparently, it was also him who had added the girl to the list.

A heavy argument had followed afterwards, and after Fugaku Uchiha bested everyone in terms of stubbornness, it was finally decided that Sakura Haruno would be the one to be 'courted' by the family.

Recalling what had happened at the Hokage's office earlier that morning, Itachi deduced that either the kunoichi was feeling suicidal after her encounter with two mist swordsmen, or the Hokage had rubbed off her temper to the girl.

A loud rumble echoed at the training grounds, and from his position, Itachi could see billows of dust rising from a training ground that he knew was reserved for Yamato, a fellow ANBU member.

One of Itachi's team members had mentioned Yamato's team being out on a mission, and they weren't expected until a week later. He couldn't recall a time when there was someone other than the mokuton user was ever allowed at that training ground. As another loud rumble followed by an earthly crack reached his ears, Itachi decided to check who was causing such a racket in the middle of the day.

The training ground was still covered by a thick cloud of dust when he arrived. Balancing himself easily on a tree branch that wasn't within the training ground's boundaries, he decided not to use the Sharingan and instead, silently wait until whoever the person was finally appears out of the haze. He really wasn't in a hurry, anyway. He might have agreed to do his father's orders, but he wasn't entirely enthusiastic about it.

More cracks were heard, and this time he could hear the sound of metallic weapons hitting each other, followed by several sounds of air being cut through by limbs. The ground shook once more, and several pillars of rock and hard soil poked out of the smoke, sending a red-clad ninja up in the air, followed by three identical men— men who Itachi instantly recognized.

Even without the help of Sharingan he knew that the three nins weren't clones of his father. What he didn't understand, though, was why there were kage bunshins of him in Yamato's training ground.

Casting his eyes on the red-clad ninja, he finally understood why. Even with a dark blindfold on her eyes, there was simply no mistaking that the pink-haired kunoichi was the Godaime's apprentice. He couldn't recall anyone else who had the same color of hair, and didn't know anyone who had the plan on getting one either.

The kunoichi caught one of the bunshin's outstretched legs and hauled it towards one of the pillars of rock. The bunshin disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and Haruno balanced herself on another rock pillar. The temporary platform swung downwards, and the girl had to jump off, narrowly missing a kunai attack from one of the bunshin. Giving a loud roar, she did a perfect reverse roundhouse kick, hooking the same bunshin with her ankle and swinging it towards the last bunshin, which had attempted to attack the girl from behind.

As the kunoichi landed on the heavily cracked ground, Itachi was impressed at the state of the area. Now the mystery of his little brother's grumblings about Team Seven's training ground was solved, even if he had no intention of finding out anyway.

Itachi was still musing about the state of the ground and the kunoichi standing several meters away from him when the girl suddenly disappeared, and he had to quickly abandon the tree he was standing on. There was a loud crack of splintering wood, and in seconds the upper half of the tree was on the ground.

"If your father wanted to invite me for lunch, tell him to go eat himself. _Literally_, Uchiha-san."

Itachi didn't reply, and instead observed the kunoichi. She was still panting from her training, and the sheen of sweat on her skin slightly reflected the sun's glare. She was completely covered with dust, and there were a few scratches and bruises on her arms and legs. Her hair, slightly damp from her own sweat, stuck out in tendrils and sometimes at odd angles.

He had never expected to see her in such a bedraggled state. The few times he had seen her, she was always clean, as most medic-nins he knew, and he had caught an unfamiliar, pleasant scent from her. Now she smelled like sweat and earth.

The kunoichi didn't say anything else, and instead crossed her arms across her chest. Itachi had never seen anyone dare do that pose infront of him, and in blindfold, to add.

"You seem to really detest the Uchiha Head."

"_Detest_?" The kunoichi said, her lips quirking into a mocking grin. "Hell I'm pounding henge versions of him, and you only call it 'detest'. I thought you Uchihas were eloquent."

Itachi mimicked the girl's position. There hadn't been anyone who dared talk back to him in that tone, and there was no way he would let it pass.

"Yamato has never shared his training grounds with anyone."

"I'm a sweet talker." The girl said, tilting her head sideways. "If you have no other business here, you might as well go on your own way, Uchiha-san."

It seemed the girl needed some lessons on respect for her superiors.

"Your blindfold will not ensure a victory against an Uchiha with the Sharingan."

The girl's lips quirked into a lopsided grin. With dusty fingers, she pulled off the dark blindfold, and stared straight at Itachi.

"I've defeated Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei on several sparring sessions." She said, her grin still on her face. She looked permanently stiff, and Itachi was deeply amused at how the girl could act so confidently, yet she, apparently, was still cautious around him. "Now if you're still not going to leave this place, I'll be going on ahead of you."

And she disappeared in a swirl of dust.

* * *

A red blur flew across rooftops in Konoha, jumping from roof to roof, building to building, not daring to stop until it finally entered an apartment building halfway within the village.

'_Shit oh shit oh shit.'_

With trembling hands, Sakura quickly locked and sealed her apartment's door. After checking the whole area for unwanted visitors, she barred and sealed her windows as well.

The high temperature of the noon didn't help relieve her of the stress she was feeling.

'_Why the hell did you do that, you idiot!'_

After scurrying around her apartment three times, she finally sank on her bedroom floor, more sweat covering her skin.

_'And gods, you smell awful.'_

Satisfied that her home was intruder-free, Sakura finally crawled her way towards the bathroom and freed herself of her filthy uniform. Within a few minutes, her tub was full of warm water (_'Damn it, why did it have to be so hot today?'_), and Sakura hopped in without grace, spilling soapy bathwater on the tile floor.

'_It'll drain itself dry anyway.'_

Grumbling inwardly, as she knew that she would be wiping the floor dry later on lest she wanted to slip, Sakura was having a hard time clearing her head. Soapy tiled floor aside, there was the matter of her talking so cheekily to the older Uchiha.

_'Just great.'_

Itachi might have less emotions than the infamous 'ice cube' Neji Hyuuga, but that didn't mean he would let her behavior pass by. Oh yeah, she had heard of the even more infamous 'Training Groud 55 Incident'. When a group of new ANBU was put under the Uchiha heir to train with him, they had dared whisper to each other that he didn't seem as great as people had thought. They were all crawling to Konoha Medical Hospital a few minutes later, their bodies in need of immediate attention.

She knew of that incident dearly, because she was the one assigned to heal the three careless ANBU.

Sakura was sure she was just alive and unmarred at the moment because the Uchiha clan head wanted her to marry his son. She didn't dare think what could've happened otherwise.

_'If that Uchiha didn't want me to marry his son, I wouldn't even be talking to the bastard.'_

After nearly dozing off in her tub, Sakura finally got out of the water, showered, covered herself with a cotton robe, and washed away the remnants of her liquid bath soap from her floor. Satisfied, she walked out to her room, inwardly debating whether she would risk going out to eat or suffer in her already stifling room and cook her fifth charred dish that week.

Honestly, it was just because of the heat, and not because of her horrible cooking skills.

"One would think you have drowned in your own tub, with all the time it took for you to finish cleaning yourself."

Sakura yelped and quickly ran back inside the bathroom, reaching desperately for at least one kunai from her used uniform, only to find herself pulled back, the cold blade of a kunai on her skin giving her goosebumps.

"W-what the hell do you want?" Sakura growled— or at least she attempted to. Itachi moved the blade deeper into her skin.

"You haven't eaten lunch yet."

A pink eyebrow shot up.

"So what? You're not my mother."

Finally remembering that there was no way Itachi Uchiha would kill her— primarily because a lot of people would be after his hide, led by Naruto and Tsunade-shishou, and secondarily his father still wanted her as his son's wife— Sakura grabbed Itachi's wrist and, with the help of a bit of chakra, pulled his arm off. Much to her dismay, Itachi didn't seem to have given an effort to resist it.

"Get dressed." He said, walking back to Sakura's room. "You are going to eat lunch with me."

The still disgruntled kunoichi only looked back at him in disbelief.

"If your father ordered you to do this, I am _not_ going out with you!"

"Then you would go out with me if I invited you on my own accord?"

Sakura stared at the guy, her cheeks turning a tinge of red.

"I _didn't_ say that."

"Shall I ask one of our family's servants to drop by and help you get dressed?"

Sakura scowled at the man infront of her.

"_Get out_."

* * *

Sakura openly glared at the man infront of her, who only looked back at her impassively. Around them, people were whispering to each other, and some even dared to point at them. The still pissed off kunoichi also noticed several girls and women glaring at her, before giving Itachi a dreamy stare.

Of course, Sakura didn't want to eat at the barbeque place she and most of the Rookie 9 and Team Guy frequented, as well as some jounins and teachers they knew. It wasn't her intention at all. And damn it, she wanted to beat the hell out of everyone glaring at her like she was an ugly stain on an Uchiha wall.

When she left her house with the Uchiha heir, she had purposely walked ahead so she could choose the restaurant. She wasn't stupid to go somewhere too public and open, where a lot of people might see her and the bastard and spread rumors around the village. There was also the matter of fangirls, which shouldn't bother her at all because she could beat the crap out of anyone, but since she was a kunoichi and a smart person she couldn't punch someone for just calling her names and annoying her with their giggles and simpering.

She had expected the Uchiha with her to agree on whatever private restaurant she chose, since she knew that the Uchihas dined out in style and class, but what she didn't expect was when the guy held her elbow and steered her to turn at a very familiar street.

She was well silently protesting when she was led in the barbeque restaurant, and time stood still for what seemed like a minute. The restaurant's male owner led the two to a table with a griller, and Sakura inwardly thanked the old man for at least putting them beside a wall. She didn't think she would hold out much longer if she was glared at by fangirls at full 360-degrees.

"H-here are your orders, sir!"

Sakura glanced over the waitress. She recognized the black-haired lady as the new recruit that had come in last week. She was carrying an overly large tray with three plates of marinated meat, a jug of iced tea, two cups— one of which was chipped— and two bowls of rice— the one had more than the other.

It was taking a heck lot of time as the lady stammered and stared at the Uchiha, who had said that the order was a plate too many. The lady didn't seem to hear, though, as she stammered some more and gargled words that only sounded like a monkey drowning.

Her patience wearing dangerously thin, Sakura grabbed the tray and started slapping the pieces of barbeque meat on the flat griller between her and the Uchiha. Specks of marinate flew everywhere, but Sakura was past caring.

"Stop that."

Sakura ignored the command and continued in her actions until three plates worth of meat were all in the griller, sizzling madly as if mocking her.

Still angry, Sakura forcefully poked the strips of meat with her chopsticks, scattering and turning them over with such vehemence.

She was in the midst of pouring extra sauce on the griller when her wrist was stopped by a firm grip.

"WHAT?" Sakura growled, glaring at Itachi. She tried pulling her hand free but Itachi held fast.

"You're going to burn yourself."

The words would've touched her a bit for the caring intent, but if only the Uchiha wasn't the one who told her so.

"If you hadn't picked this place, then _maybe_ I wouldn't be this pissed off."

"Do you wish to move somewhere else?"

"I wish you're not here." Sakura spat. "And it's too late for that; people had seen me with you."

Sakura was jerking her hand away from Itachi's grip once more when she heard an awfully familiar voice.

"A table for eight, ossan! And three bowls of ramen for me!"

"And five plates of barbeque meat for me!"

Sakura sank on her seat, turning horribly pale as more familiar voices said their orders. It was a good thing her table had seats with tall backrests, but it wouldn't be enough to stop Naruto from seeing her. And they had _just_ been given the table right behind her.

"Let me go."

Itachi looked at the girl impassively. It was a miracle none of the people who just came in noticed him. Sakura growled.

"This isn't the time to be stubborn, you bastard!" Sakura hissed. "The griller is kind of hot, you know!"

"It's not the griller you're worried about."

Nonetheless, Itachi let go of the girl's wrist. Noticing that the waitress was still by their table, he turned to the young woman.

"Your services are no longer needed as of the moment."

The waitress turned beet red and ran away. Sakura wanted to berate the guy for being rude, but she wanted to concentrate on getting out of the place without being stopped by Itachi Uchiha or being seen by anyone else. Suddenly remembering that she was a ninja, Sakura readied her hands for Body Flicker jutsu— and Itachi once more grabbed her wrist.

"You will not skip your lunch."

"Let me go, you bastard!" Sakura hissed. "I-I wasn't going to do anything! I was just practicing!"

"I never expected you to be that childish."

Sakura could feel another vein throbbing on her temples.

"_Uchiha-san_," She whispered with much force. "Clan heir or not, I will not hesitate to pound you into a sorry Uchiha pulp and send your remains to your bigheaded father. Now let me go or I will—"

"SAKURA-CHAN?!"

_: to be continued :_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **You didn't think I'd pull out an "omg Sakura's half-nekid and Itachi's in the bathroom with her sexual tension sexual tension" situation, did you? XD I'm pretty tired of that situation, honestly.

Anyway, YES ITACHIxSAKURA INTERACTION WOOT! _Finally._ X3 AND this chapter's longer than the first four, spanning five pages at word LOL. I know it's still short compared to other multi-chaptered fanfictions, but hell, it's long in my opinion anyway.

To anyone who got confused, first part's in Itachi's POV, and the rest is in Sakura's. And keep in mind that the day is still the same-- Fugaku announced the proposal that morning, Sakura trained near noon, and she and Itachi had lunch afterwards.

AND let me introduce to you people my beta, **Mokulule** :D Thanks a lot! XD It's nice to have a beta, as he/she could check your work without the biases and other stuff in your mind that tend to make you ignore the mistakes you thought weren't there XD

To be honest with you people, I don't have a definite ending yet. Hell I'm not even sure how I could redeem Itachi in Sakura's mind without... getting too cheesy or something. Ah, but it'll come to me. Hopefully soon. XD

* * *

I can't believe I have forgotten to put a disclaimer on each of the chapters D: No one had pointed it out to me, so I guess there's no big issue. Anyway, I've put disclaimers in each chapter :3

* * *

As always, reviews, comments, corrections, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome :D


	6. 06 Barbecue

**TITLE: **Torikoshi Kurou

**PAIRING:** itachiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** AU. Non-massacre. Sakura's still a medic-nin and apprentice of Tsunade. Mentions of Yamato.

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc.

* * *

_"_Uchiha-san_," She whispered with much force. "Clan heir or not, I will not hesitate to pound you into a sorry Uchiha pulp and send your remains to your bigheaded father. Now let me go or I will—"_

_"SAKURA-CHAN?!"_

**Chapter 06**

Sakura blanched. If she had eaten something before that moment, she was sure she would've thrown up all over the place, and waste three plates worth of fine barbecue.

"I _knew_ it!" Naruto said, getting out of his group's table and jumping beside Sakura's. "You always smelled like strawberries and-- and that other fruit stuff!"

Sakura nearly slapped her forehead. She should've added the factor of Naruto's acute sense of smell, all thanks to the bijuu inside him.

"Aaah! Sakura-chan, I thought you don't want to get married to Itachi Uchiha?!"

Now everyone with Naruto— Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Choji, Tenten and Rock Lee— were staring at the pair.

"S-S-Sakura-san," Rock Lee stammered, highly shocked. "You're going to marry Uchiha-san?!"

"Is that true, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, looking at her worriedly.

"When's the wedding?"

"Will there be tons of food?"

"I thought the Uchihas were more inclined to marry high class people."

"SAKURA-CHAN?!"

Sakura wanted to pound Naruto all over the place— if only her wrist wasn't held by Itachi Uchiha.

"I'm NOT going to marry anyone." Sakura grunted, trying to pull her wrist free but failing. "And Naruto, before you say anything else, consider what state I could put you in afterwards."

Naruto visibly turned pale, and Hinata, who seem to have recovered from the shock, patted him consolingly on his arm.

"B-but Sakura-chan," Naruto whined. "Why are you having a date with Itachi?"

"I am NOT having a date with him! And let me go, Uchiha!"

"Um, e-excuse me,"

Everyone turned to the barbecue place owner, who was sweating as he stood several feet away from them.

"Um, I-I hope you could all settle down peacefully." He said nervously, bowing lowly. "I don't want my restaurant to be demolished once more…"

Sakura looked at the owner guiltily. She had been the one who had caused major damages to the restaurant just last week, all thanks to Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke's incessant arguing at who failed as a ninja and who had the worst manhood.

"Sorry, owner," Sakura said, bobbing her pink head at the old man. "I'll ask them to settle down— _nicely_."

The old man bowed apologetically once more before going back to the large griller. Sakura glared at everyone else, who were all now staring at Itachi's grip on her wrist.

"Now if you would excuse us," Sakura said through gritted teeth. "I'd like to eat my lunch, settle some things with Uchiha-san, and if Naruto continues to pester me, I'll beat him into an-orange-colored mush. Hinata, you better be ready to help him afterwards."

Naruto whimpered as the Hyuuga heiress led him back to their group's table. Everyone else followed, while Sasuke gave a single nod to his brother as recognition before joining the group. They were all silent at first, and Kiba attempted to start a conversation, to which others joined in awkwardly. Only when their orders arrived were they able to return back normally— or at least close to it. Sakura couldn't hear Naruto talk, and she felt a bit guilty for being so mean to her 'brother'. But it was still Naruto's fault that everyone in the restaurant knew of her connection with the Uchiha heir, and she was sure the news would be known by everyone in Konoha before sunset.

The intense glare Uchiha's fangirls were sending her was getting more and more unbearable.

"_This_ is why I don't want to eat here." Sakura said, glowering at the man infront of her. "Now, if you really want me to eat, let me go."

Itachi finally conceded and Sakura pulled back her arm angrily.

"I didn't know you Uchihas were so _slow_." Sakura spat, grabbing the cup closest to her—

'_the chipped one, damn it' _— and poured herself a cup of juice.

Her lips had barely touched the cup's rim when it was abruptly taken away by a still silent Uchiha.

"What was that for?!" Sakura all but screamed. "If you really wanted me to eat, that's a _really_ good way of showing it!"

Itachi placed the other cup infront of Sakura, making the girl stop in the middle of her rant.

"If you had been more attentive and analytic," Itachi finally said, pouring juice on the kunoichi's cup. "Then you would know _why_ I brought you to this place."

* * *

Tsunade stared at the pile of folders infront of her. After she had emptied the large sake jug, Shizune insisted that she finish the 'small' pile that had come in that morning.

The 'small pile' had turned out to be a foot worth of paper and folders.

And then there was also the matter of Sakura's impending engagement. Even if she was the Hokage, she was sure the Uchihas would do anything to get what they wanted, one way or another, even if it meant messing around with her, _the_ Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, there's a new civilian report in!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at her assistant. She knew that Shizune tend to panic on some things, but on a civilian report?

"Shizune, I think you need some time to rest." Tsunade said as her assistant handed the folder to her. "And then maybe you could hand me first a bottle of sake before you leave."

"Tsunade-sama, this is not the time to drink!" Shizune said, looking at the folder worriedly. "And Sakura-san's waiting outside, as well as the other people involved with the incident."

Tsunade leaned back on her seat. She didn't expect to talk to the girl _that_ early. It had only been a few hours since she left the Hokage Tower. And what did Shizune mean by 'other people involved'? It was highly doubtful that Fugaku Uchiha would haul his ass back at the Hokage Tower without any purpose. Not unless…

Tsunade gave a troubled sigh as she opened the folder. Her brows furrowed deeper as she read the case report, and the request that was written afterwards.

"Alright, send everyone in."

Naruto stumbled inside, sporting a black eye and a bruised cheek. Hinata followed in afterwards, consoling the guy while patting his back, while Neji— sporting a torn sleeve— watched over quietly. A heavily bruised Rock Lee walked in, supporting a limping Kiba, who patted Akamaru's head as they settled in line. Tenten, who didn't look as haggard, supported a barely conscious Choji. Sasuke looked unharmed, except for the bruise on his jaw. Itachi walked in, and Tsunade was surprised to see that he was unscathed. But then again, he wasn't the top genius of the Uchiha clan for nothing.

When Sakura finally stepped inside the room, it was as if someone pushed a mute button. Naruto stopped in his whining, and no one else complained of their injuries.

Sakura didn't sport any injuries, and there were no bruises or open wounds either. There were a few scratches on her skin, and her clothes were wrinkled at some parts, but other than those, she looked perfectly fine.

As if she didn't start the fight.

"Sakura." Tsunade finally said, pressing on one of her throbbing temples. "Last week, half of that barbecue restaurant was demolished. According to this report, it's as if a restaurant never stood in that place."

"Don't ask me." Sakura scoffed. "If there's anyone who's at fault, it's the damn Uchiha."

There was no doubt as to which Uchiha the girl referred to.

"It looked as if you were dating him, Sakura, in the restaurant, before all of these," Tsunade pointed to the injured people in the room. "Happened."

"I _wasn't_ on a date." The girl answered through gritted teeth. "He insisted on eating as his father ordered him to. It's not like I could escape him even if I tried. And believe me, shishou, I had tried earlier this day."

Tsunade glanced at the Uchiha heir, who was clearly taller than anyone else in the room. As she had expected, Fugaku Uchiha would do everything to get what he wanted.

"Then tell me, Sakura. _Why_ destroy the restaurant?"

The girl turned red, and it was either because of embarrassment or anger. Tsunade opted for the latter.

"Tsunade-shishou," Sakura started, her voice shaking. "You know how much I don't want Fugaku Uchiha's proposal. I was hoping word wouldn't go out in any way, and now, because of a certain Uchiha dragging me out to a popular barbecue restaurant and a loudmouthed jinchuriki who just wouldn't shut up, all of Konoha would know about it EVEN BEFORE THEY'VE EATEN DINNER!"

Tsunade pressed her temple harder. She had never seen her student lose control so easily. Ah well, at least she was sure that Itachi Uchiha had personally seen how her wrath could be something to be wary of. Five injured nin, and she was sure that there were bruises hidden beneath their clothes.

"We will talk about that later." Tsunade said, looking back at the folder. "Regarding this matter, the owner requested that his restaurant be replaced as soon as possible. Sakura, as you were the primary cause of its destruction, you're going to head this. Naruto, because of your loud mouth, you're going to assist Sakura in this. Hinata, I'm assigning your genin team on this."

Hinata nodded in understanding while Naruto whined. Tsunade turned to the other nins in the room.

"Itachi Uchiha, you stay here with Sakura. The rest of you proceed to the hospital for immediate medical care. Naruto, spread word once more and it's D-rank missions for you, jounin or not."

Naruto whimpered, and Hinata led him out of the room, followed by the rest of the group. Tsunade felt sorry for them, but she was more concerned for her apprentice.

"Now," Tsunade said, as the doors of the Hokage's office closed. "Itachi Uchiha. As I don't want Sakura to destroy the restaurant even before its construction is finished, I suggest that you stay away from my student until the decision regarding her engagement with you has been finalized."

Tsunade snapped shut the folder and threw it on the floor beside her.

"I don't want any more casualties because of this matter. Do you understand?"

Itachi Uchiha nodded his head once.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"You may go."

Tsunade gave out a tired sigh as Itachi closed the door behind him. The Uchiha affair was starting to frustrate her more than amuse her.

"Destroy a restaurant, Sakura?"

The girl finally deflated, and looked down at the floor dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-shishou. I won't do it again."

"For a month. The restaurant requested that you stay away from the restaurant upon its completion for four weeks. He knows you're one of his frequent costumers, but he didn't want to lose money as often as you lose your temper in that restaurant."

The girl really looked like she was sorry.

"Regarding this engagement matter," Tsunade said, taking out one of her "emergency" sake bottles and pouring herself a cup. "I assume you still don't want it?"

"No, I don't want it."

"Well, the first solution I could think of is for you to find a boyfriend."

Sakura looked at her shishou with a raised eyebrow.

"Fugaku Uchiha won't take no for an answer." Tsunade explained. "The last time I said that, he went to the elders and I had to stand four hours with those old geezers. Believe me that was one of the worst days of my life."

Sakura crossed her arms across her chest.

"As you might know, shishou, I'm not exactly as popular as Ino or Tenten or Hinata. The only guy I know who hits on me occasionally is Genma, and I don't like him."

"You don't have to have someone who loves you. You could ask anyone to pretend for, let's see… around a month? That should be enough to discourage Fugaku Uchiha. Of course, that guy should be someone who wouldn't run away when a kunai is sent flying at his head."

Sakura looked like she was considering the proposal.

"I guess I could ask Kiba," She said, still thinking. "But I just rendered one of his legs useless, so it's unlikely that he would agree. Shino creeps me out too much for me to be able to act normally around him. Asking Neji would cause more trouble between the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan, and it's unlikely that he would agree."

"You don't have to limit yourself to the Rookie nine and Guy's team."

Sakura shook her head.

"I can't pretend with someone else I'm not that close with."

Tsunade paused in drinking the whole bottle.

"How about Kakashi? He's still a bachelor, and I don't think he would mind."

Sakura looked uncertain.

"He's 32, Tsunade-shishou."

"So? And besides, if there's anyone who could match up to Itachi, that would be Kakashi. I also want to add that he's one of the biggest obstacles to face aside from Naruto if there's someone who would want to mess up with you. _That's_ why no one asks you for a date."

Sakura made a mental note to strangle Kakashi if she met him.

"He wouldn't agree anyway."

"You'll just have to convince him. Put that 'sweet talk' to use."

Sakura still looked unconvinced, but as the time for the confirmation loomed so close, she nodded her head.

"Good." Tsunade said, finishing the bottle of sake. "Now run along back to the restaurant. Two genin teams are already there to help. Don't expect Kakashi to arrive early, though."

_: to be continued :_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Aah, what else would Fugaku Uchiha think of to force Sakura into giving in? Tsunade just told his son to stay away, so what tactic would be next? Will Kakashi agree to Sakura and Tsunade's plan? Poor Sakura, her potential dates were all scared off by an overprotective sensei (_and_ two 'brotherly' teammates, but Sakura still didn't know about that). How did Genma manage to live after hitting on her on several occasions?

It's a bit of a mystery why the barbecue meat didn't burn. Maybe that's why the restaurant is famous?

Honestly, no one should piss off Konoha's pink-haired kunoichi.

Much thanks again to my beta, **Mokulule** :D

* * *

As always, reviews, comments, corrections, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome :D


	7. 07 Plans, Plans

**TITLE: **Torikoshi Kurou

**PAIRING:** itachiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** AU. Non-massacre. Sakura's still a medic-nin and apprentice of Tsunade.

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc.

* * *

_"Good." Tsunade said, finishing the bottle of sake. "Now run along back to the restaurant. Two genin teams are already there to help. Don't expect Kakashi to arrive early, though."_

**Chapter 07**

Sakura glared at the now cleared lot where the restaurant used to be. The genins working under her were all efficient, although she noticed that they were all avoiding eye contact with her, and refused to speak to her unless she asked them first. Naruto was also avoiding much contact with her, and he was rather subdued. She understood Naruto's behavior, but she wanted to know why the genins looked so grim.

She turned to Hinata, who was busy checking an item list.

"Are your genins always so gloomy?" Sakura asked. Hinata looked at her apologetically.

"Sakura-chan, please don't be angry," The Hyuuga heiress said shyly. "They heard about what happened in the restaurant, and they were all afraid you might do to them what you did to Naruto-kun and the others…"

Sakura nodded. Of course that incident would spread. She really shouldn't think less of Konoha's residents' ability to spread news like wildfire.

A small poof was heard and Kakashi materialized beside Sakura, raising a hand in greeting and giving her one of his crinkled smiles.

"Nice, Kakashi. Leave the dirty work to the genins."

"Sakura-chan carpentry is always dirty work. And if you really want to know why I was late—"

"Spare me the excuses." Sakura cut through. "And if I see even a sliver of that orange book, I swear you won't see it any time soon."

Kakashi gave a sigh as he pushed back the book in his pocket.

"Sakura-chan, I'll show them the blueprints now."

Sakura nodded at Hinata and the Hyuuga heiress went on to meet Naruto and the genins, opening a large piece of paper and pointing at the empty lot.

"Some damage you did."

Sakura suddenly remembered Tsunade's idea.

"Ne, Kakashi," She said, looking over the silver-haired jounin. She had long dropped the 'sensei' honorific, but the jounin didn't mind anyway. "You do remember about the Uchiha proposal, don't you?"

Kakashi looked back at Sakura, mildly surprised.

"You decided to accept?"

Sakura glared at the man beside her, and Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"No. And Tsunade-shishou told me of a way to convince Fugaku Uchiha out of it, aside from me and Tsunade-shishou refusing."

"And that is?"

"I have to find a boyfriend."

Kakashi looked down at the girl carefully. When he refused to talk, Sakura continued.

"I couldn't ask anyone from the Rookie nine or Guy's team, and I don't want to ask anyone who I don't really know…"

Kakashi silently nodded, and Sakura swallowed with difficulty before continuing.

"So the only person left that wouldn't seem suspicious to anyone or wouldn't give me any trouble would be you."

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sakura—"

"It'll only be for a month, and we don't have to always go on dates, or act touchy-feely on public. I will disregard the fact that you had been scaring away my potential dates all these years, and I promise, I won't shred your book until the deal is off—"

"_Sakura._"

Said girl finally stopped and looked up at her former sensei, who pointed at someone or something behind the kunoichi. Much to Sakura's dismay, the second-in-command of Konoha Military Police was there, standing before fifteen members of the police force, all in three lines.

"The Uchiha Clan head has heard about the incident concerning this restaurant." The man said. "As apology, he has called upon fifteen of Konoha's policemen and assigned them to help with the reconstruction of the restaurant."

Sakura crossed her arms infront of her indignantly.

"Two genin teams and four Jounin are enough for this D-rank mission, thank you very much."

"These people will be more than happy to help the Uchiha Clan heir's future bride. Please don't force yourself too much, Haruno-san, as per Fugaku Uchiha-sama's request."

Sakura gaped as the man disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

"Might as well make use of them." Kakashi said, shrugging.

"Don't think you're out of this, Kakashi." Sakura growled, grabbing the Jounin's sleeve. The police members approached Hinata's group and helped with putting up the basic foundation of the building.

"I highly doubt your plan will work now." Kakashi said, looking at all the people working. "He will surely report that to Fugaku Uchiha."

Sakura shook her head, feeling worse than ever.

"Ne, Kakashi," Sakura said, letting her arms drop by her sides. "If we weren't caught, would you agree anyway?"

Kakashi didn't answer, and instead gave her another one of his creased-eye smiles before heading towards the construction site.

.

* * *

.

"So Plan A failed, huh?"

Sakura downed the cup of sake Tsunade had given her.

"Tsunade-shishou, I'd rather become an old maid than marry someone against my own will."

"Well we could try Plan B."

"And what's that?"

"Kill Fugaku Uchiha."

Sakura stared at her shishou. They had barely lasted in the bar for ten minutes, and she was already speaking as if she was drunk.

"Tsunade-shishou, we're thinking of ways to cancel the engagement, not cause a civil war in Konoha."

Sakura poured herself another cup of sake. She wasn't one to drink her miseries away, but the Uchiha deal called for heavy alcohol.

"You could disappoint the Uchihas." Tsunade suggested. "Act the opposite of who you are now."

"And what, discredit myself?"

"Point taken."

Sakura downed her third cup for the day, while Tsunade finished her third bottle.

"How about marrying someone?"

"The Uchihas would make sure I wouldn't say I do. And I don't want to marry just to escape marriage. That defeats the purpose."

"At least he's not an Uchiha."

"… I still don't like that idea."

"Then how about suicide?"

"… what?"

"Scratch that."

"How about put me on a mission?"

"Fugaku Uchiha's expecting _my_ decision."

"But you said you're letting me decide for myself. If he asks for me, then he would have to wait."

"And then what, live a life on the run? Because I'm sure that man will request a back-up for you and retrieve you, just like what he did to your last mission at Kirigakure."

Sakura stared at Tsunade.

"He _what_?"

"I only thought that you were delayed for small reasons, and I wasn't really worried since I've given your team an extra five days. You _were_ at Kirigakure, and a lot of things could have happened to delay the mission." Tsunade explained, grabbing another sake bottle. "Then Fugaku Uchiha went in and requested that you be retrieved from your mission, just in case something bad had happened. It's no mere coincidence that Itachi was the leader of that ANBU squad."

Sakura took a bottle from Tsunade's side and downed the liquid directly from it.

"I don't understand it." Sakura finally said, slamming the porcelain bottle on the table. "If Fugaku Uchiha really wanted to show the people that they weren't as stuck up as the Hyuugas, this is a really extreme way of showing it."

"I suspected the same thing. But you can never tell what that person is thinking."

Sakura frowned at her bottle of sake. Tsunade pushed three of the numerous bottles on her side to Sakura's.

"Too bad Naruto's now in love with Hinata, and Rock Lee's devoting his 'youth' to Tenten." Tsunade said, resting her cheek on her hand. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't think I could use them even if they weren't."

"Well, let's drink this night away, and hopefully, we'll find a solution tomorrow."

_: to be continued :_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This is the shortest chapter of this fanfic so far D: Sorry for that. What I can tell you about the next chapter is we'll see a pissed off Tsunade.

What solution would Sakura think of? Will there be _any_ solution at all? Plan B sounds _really_ nice. And what's with Kakashi? It's just a simple question, honestly. Maybe he accidentally swallowed a kunai earlier (although I highly doubt that).

Much thanks again to my beta, **Mokulule** :D I'm so glad to have help in this fanfic XD

And now, my uploads have reached the latest finished chapter. D8 Worry not, though. Before I drown in _two_ animation projects once more, I'll finish chapter 08, and might upload it in two or three days. Maybe. I hope. D:

* * *

To tell you people the truth (if you haven't read my profile yet), kakashi X sakura is my number one Naruto series pair. However, I'm sorry to say, you won't find that in here. (... _maybe_). Honestly, I think Itachi's easier to write lol.

* * *

And as I always say: Reviews, comments, corrections, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome XD


	8. 08 Cornered

**TITLE: **Torikoshi Kurou

**PAIRING:** itachiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** AU. Non-massacre. Sakura's still a medic-nin and apprentice of Tsunade.

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc.

* * *

_"I don't think I could use them even if they weren't."_

_"Well, let's drink this night away, and hopefully, we'll find a solution tomorrow."_

**Chapter 08**

A hangover was _not_ the solution Sakura had had in mind. She should've taken at least two glasses of water before passing out in her own bedroom.

"O-oh, Haruno-san! Welcome back! You have several mail and packages in your office, and I've written down some messages for you."

Sakura nodded, inwardly wishing that the nurse had spoken in a softer manner. Pressing hard on her throbbing temples, she trudged on to her office, thankful that, at least, the hospital was a quiet environment compared to the busy commercial area she had to pass through to get there. The hospital staff seemed to be keen on keeping distance from her, and even the patients she passed by hung their heads low and gave much space for her to walk on.

'_Damn it. Naruto, be thankful I'm angrier at that Uchiha.'_

Finally within the confines of her office, Sakura dropped on her arm chair and shuffled through the messages taken down for her. Aside from a note from Genma asking her for a date "since you were so nice to heal me last week", most of them were just status reports from her patients outside the hospital and some messages of gratitude.

Her mails, not much to her surprise, were mostly rants from the female populace who regarded themselves as members of the Itachi Uchiha fan club. There were also mails that congratulated her and some that you couldn't tell if they were angry or happy for her. The few envelopes left contained her bills, and they were quickly dealt with. The packages, however, took a bit longer to look at. Most of them were from past patients who had sent them as gifts. It was too sad that one of the cakes were spoiled, as she was gone for almost a week.

After going through several edible-- and some, not anymore-- items and some usable ones-- _'Honestly, who wears a scarf at this time of the year?_'-- Sakura stared at an elongated box that bore the Suna symbol. Recognizing the handwriting, she immediately opened the package and unrolled the scroll.

Her smile began to curve into a frown, however, as she read a cookie recipe_-- 'Raisins? Temari, you idiot! I hate them!'_. Her bad luck in cooking -- she refused to admit that it was her skill that was bad-- was quite well known among her friends, and unfortunately, the 'Suna princess' took delight in shoving it in her face, just because she was better, if only slightly. Why did blonde people always tease her?

Alright, Temari cooked well. Even Shikamaru had no complaints about how eating was 'so troublesome'.

Giving a tired sigh, Sakura continued to read below the recipe, and her small smile was back in its place. Temari had invited her to Suna for the upcoming Sunagakure Festival, and had added that she drag Shikamaru, too, because the guy was too lazy to go on his own.

Sakura's lips widened into a grin. Shikamaru was one of the busiest people she knew, as he had to split his time between his duties as a Konoha ninja, as a friend of his fellow shinobi people, and as Temari's boyfriend.

A visit to Suna for the festival was more than welcome, if not for the impending Uchiha proposal.

Inwardly grumbling, Sakura pocketed the scroll in her medical pack and left the hospital for the construction site. Everyone— including the fifteen Konoha police officers— was already there, warming up, except for Kakashi, who was nowhere to be found. Already expecting her former sensei's poor attendance, Sakura headed to the group of people and started decking out instructions. If they were lucky, the house would be finished by night. They were able to finish the basic foundation the day before, as well as the floor of the ground level. The chairs and tables were also finished the day before, except for the varnishing. They all decided to forgo all varnishing and paint finishes until the endt.

By noon time, the barbecue restaurant owner came by with his wife and employees, giving free food for the people involved with the construction. Feeling more sorry than ever, Sakura concentrated hard on rebuilding the restaurant, inwardly promising that she would do her best to control her temper next time she was in a food establishment, especially in that barbecue store.

"Sakura-chan, let's continue this tomorrow, it's quite late already."

Sakura stared back at Hinata. Seeing the night sky above them, Sakura felt her heart pound rather painfully in her chest and her body started to tremble.

"S-shit."

"Sakura-chan, are you alright? You're quite pale…"

The sound of a large paintbrush hitting wood resounded in the empty restaurant, followed by a heavy, bodily thump.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tsunade threw down the last folder at a box she mentally labeled 'work for Shizune'. She was digging in her desk for a hidden bottle of sake when there was an urgent knock on her door. Frowning, Tsunade leaned back on her chair. She could hear Shizune fussing outside, and a softer knock came.

"Come in."

An anxious Shizune stepped inside the office, closing the door behind her quietly.

"What's Fugaku Uchiha doing here?"

"T-Tsunade-sama," Shizune started, fiddling with her fingers. "He's— he's with the council elders, Mitokado-san and Utatane-san…"

"WHAT?!"

"They wanted to talk to you regarding Sakura-san…"

Tsunade glared at the closed doors. She knew that Fugaku Uchiha knew that she and Sakura would be refusing the proposal tomorrow, and she expected Fugaku Uchiha to refuse to acknowledge their decision, but to go as far as consulting the village elders was a tad too much. This Uchiha proposal was really getting her frustrated.

"Alright, send them in."

Shizune bowed at the Godaime before opening the doors. The two old council members stepped in, followed by Fugaku Uchiha, who seemed pleased with himself.

"Fugaku Uchiha." Tsunade quickly said. She didn't want to waste any time. "You said you await our answer in two days' time. I'm supposed to see your face tomorrow, not tonight."

"Yes, I do." The clan head said. "I am merely here to accompany the village elders, as they have something to say about our clan's proposal to Sakura Haruno-san."

"I think it's unnecessary to go this far for a marriage proposal."

"Tsunade-hime," Mitokado said, although his face clearly looked like he would've ditched the honorific if not for Tsunade's position and power. "We, the council elders, believe that this marriage would be of great advantage for the village."

"Oh really." Tsunade spat, folding her arms across her chest. She supposed going straight to the point wouldn't be too bad. "And what difference does it make to have a medic in the family rather than having a hospital in the village?"

Fugaku Uchiha's expression didn't change, but Tsunade already expected such behavior.

"Uchiha clan's image, my ass. You should have told everyone in the room yesterday your real reasons for the proposal." Tsunade grumbled, still glaring at the man.

"Tsunade-hime," Utatane interrupted in the glaring match. "The Mangekyo Sharingan will surely blind Itachi Uchiha-san over time, and our village cannot risk losing one of our best nins."

"Shizune and I are also capable of regenerating damaged tissues and blood vessels in the eyes to the point that a person's eyesight could be brought back." Tsunade answered. "It may not be a known fact, but I know that you all are aware of this. If Itachi Uchiha falls blind, any of us three— Shizune, Sakura, or I— could perform the operation and restore his eyesight."

"There is also the matter of ensuring that Itachi Uchiha receives the best treatment in the village." Mitokado added. "There should be someone who will immediately attend to his injuries as soon as he comes back from his mission, and if possible, that same person would accompany him on missions that require a medic-nin."

Tsunade's glare intensified, and Shizune looked deeply worried beside her.

"I can assure you that Konoha's medical hospital is giving everyone the best service." Tsunade said through gritted teeth. "You should know better than to judge the hospital when the entire village is being led by a medic-nin. As for missions that require a highly-skilled medic-nin, you could take Shizune or Sakura anytime."

"They are both shinobi for this village, and they're often working in the hospital or assigned at a mission." Utatane reasoned, unfazed by Tsunade's deep-set frown. "Having Sakura Haruno reserved for Itachi at any time would be best."

"Sakura is a shinobi that serves the village, not a clan!"

"That same clan is also serving the village, and the special service of one highly-skilled ninja for a clan is better than risking losing those people— people, may I remind you, who have most of their members in Konoha Military Police and their best are at the Hokage's disposal!"

Shizune jumped in surprise as Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk, the thick wood cracking slightly at the force. The large arm chair that was once occupied swiveled violently and hit the back wall, shaking the glass panels of the Hokage's office windows.

"Oh, and I suppose the Uchiha clan also wants to acquire Sakura's medical skills and precise chakra control for its future heirs, and possibly have some more control over the ruling of Konoha, don't they, _Fugaku Uchiha_?!"

"Tsunade-sama, please!" Shizune muttered beside the still furious Godaime. Tsunade took several deep breaths and glared once more at the Uchiha clan head.

"Yes, Fugaku Uchiha, I have a very good idea why you chose Sakura." The Godaime said in a much controlled voice. "I won't force Sakura into marrying someone. If you need her services, simply approach me and I could arrange it. I can't refuse a village of a much-needed medical specialist just because the Uchiha clan wanted the best person for the job to check if their heir's little wound could kill him. _Honestly_ I have never seen Itachi seriously injured."

"Hokage-sama," Fugaku Uchiha finally spoke. "The Uchiha Clan cannot afford to have the secrets of the Sharingan be extracted by the enemy. This would prove fatal not only for the clan but also for the whole village. This is the biggest reason why I would want Sakura Haruno to be married to Itachi. She would be granted access to the workings of the Sharingan to be able to help her heal Itachi and restore his eyesight if ever he becomes blind. But because of this gained knowledge, she would have to be kept safe by the family, and who better to protect her than my eldest son?"

"Itachi cannot guard Sakura all the time." Tsunade huffed. "You insist on Itachi serving the village, and I believe that, but if he's always on a mission, how could he possibly protect Sakura? Make him stop taking up missions?"

"The Uchiha Clan will provide enough guards for Haruno-san in cases where Itachi can't be by her side."

"Sakura can't be guarded all the time. Your men's injuries will be caused by her rather than by the enemies. And I suppose with the knowledge she had gained, your clan would request that she wouldn't leave the village unless accompanied by Itachi?"

"I'm afraid so, Hokage-sama."

"My student will have a fit if she hears how you're underestimating her capabilities as a shinobi."

"She is not exactly as skilled as you are, Tsunade-hime." Mitokado replied. "She needed help from a highly-skilled elder from Suna to defeat Sasori of the Akatsuki, if you do not recall."

"And you, as the Hokage, have many more responsibilities than Haruno-san." Utatane added. "We cannot approve of burdening you with another load of heavy responsibility."

"Bullshit." Tsunade muttered, digging for something in one of her desk's drawers.

"And Shizune-san is already working for the hospital, for the Hokage, and for the village, hence the only possible person for the job is Haruno-san." Mitokado ended.

Tsunade finally found what she was looking for, and took out a small ceramic bottle, one of her 'emergency sake'. Sensing her mistress' distress, Shizune didn't bother to stop Tsunade as she sank back in her chair and drank directly from the bottle.

"If the Hokage still wouldn't be convinced," Fugaku Uchiha spoke, his voice ringing inside the quiet room. "I suppose it is time for the Uchiha clan to move. The Uchiha clan seems insignificant to the village anyway, as the Hokage had always refused to approve of many of our clan's suggestions and proposals for the improvement and well-being of Konoha."

Everyone's heads snapped towards the Uchiha clan head, and the two village elders looked flabbergasted.

"That's unnecessary, Uchiha-san." Mitokado said, his brows furrowed in worry. "I'm sure this could be worked out."

"Haruno-san is the only person I find in this village to be the perfect partner for my eldest son." Fugaku said, eyeing Tsunade. The Godaime ignored him and continued to drink from her sake bottle. "Either have her or we have to find another healer from another village, as well as another suitable wife and heir-bearer for my son."

"But that could be done without having to move the entire clan away from Konoha." Utatane reasoned. "We could send out for people to other villages and bring the chosen ones in."

"I highly doubt a village would give up their best medic to Konoha." Fugaku Uchiha replied. "And I don't really have to move the _entire_ clan. I'm sure there are still those who would opt to stay, but it is still highly likely that most of the clan's members would go with us."

"Threatening the Hokage and the elders with that just so we would give in to your request is going too far, Fugaku Uchiha." Tsunade finally said, depositing her now empty sake bottle at her desk. "I am sure you will find suitable people who would be more than glad to be of service to the Uchiha clan."

"Tsunade-hime," Mitokado said, looking severe. "We cannot afford to lose the Uchiha clan; this would be suicide for Konoha!"

"Can't you two see that this is just an empty threat?!" Tsunade shouted back, standing up once more from her seat. "Fugaku Uchiha, this is really going too far!"

"Tsunade-hime," Utatane cut in, stepping nearer the desk. "Madara Uchiha, one of the founders of Konoha and then head of the Uchiha clan, left the village!"

"Madara Uchiha left because he didn't gain control over Konoha!" Tsunade answered back, clenching her fists. "Are you saying that we always bend backwards just so we could keep the Uchihas in the village?!"

"Tsunade-hime, Fugaku Uchiha is merely thinking of what's best for the Uchiha clan which would also be best for Konoha!"

"Konoha's well-being doesn't only lie on Sakura! Honestly, to move an entire clan just because of this?!"

"I guess I have no other choice."

Tsunade glared at Mitokado as he fixed his glasses.

"I'm afraid we have to call upon the village elders and discuss the transfer of guardianship over Sakura Haruno-san to another person." Mitokado said, earning a gasp from Shizune and making Tsunade even more furious.

"This is ridiculous!" Tsunade exclaimed, slamming her hands once more on the wooden desk. "On what basis are you making that decision?!"

"You are protecting your student too much to the point that you are willing to endanger Konoha for your student's freedom. This behavior is unacceptable, and I'm sure that if another person was in your place saying what you have said, you would find that person to be too biased as well."

Tsunade pressed her temples, shutting her eyes tight. Trust the Uchihas to make life harder for her. If Naruto was the Hokage, she would expect to see the Hokage Tower decimated.

But she was not Naruto, and she had to control her emotions. It was true that she cared for her student, but it wasn't true that she cared less for the village. The entire Uchiha marriage proposal was getting out of hand, and the village elders were backing up Fugaku Uchiha. If she didn't give in, she would risk having Sakura's guardianship transferred, and who knows what else would happen to the poor girl.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune whispered, gently placing a hand over the Godaime's arm. "I'm sure Sakura-chan would understand how hard it was for you to make this decision."

"Somehow I'm glad that her parents aren't here anymore." Tsunade grumbled.

"Sakura-chan will surely think the same as well."

"So, what is your final decision, Tsunade-hime?" Mitokado asked. Tsunade stood at her full height.

"Don't blame me if Sakura causes heavy damage all over Konoha."

"You're over-exaggerating, Tsunade-hime."

"I'll inform her of the final decision tomorrow. There is no need for anyone else to tell her."

"I'm glad you have made the best decision on this matter." Fugaku Uchiha said, giving Tsunade a bow. "I will be leaving if there are no other matters to be discussed."

Seeing as Tsunade refused to speak anymore, Fugaku Uchiha left the office with the two village elders, followed by Shizune, leaving Tsunade taking out her most potent 'emergency sake' out of the hidden compartment under a loose floorboard.

"Maybe I should send some ANBU at the compound, in case Sakura decides to drop by there?" Tsunade thought aloud.

'_Or maybe not_.'

_: to be continued :_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** As of now, the age of majority in Japan is 20. It is still being debated whether it would be lowered to 18 or not. Sakura's 18, but she still has two years before she would be free of guardians. I'm following the _current_ age of majority, as I don't know if it's possible to find out the age of majority during the most probable time the series of Naruto happened.

:ADD: I've forgotten to put this, but if you didn't know, one way of avoiding a hangover the next day is to drink lots of water. It's got something to do with dehydration, but I forgot the scientific reason...

* * *

I know what some of you are thinking-- 'FINALLY! AN UPDATE!'

Sorry for the long delay. As I have always said, the uni's killing me. That, and I got stumped for a short time. Thankfully my beta, **Mokulule**, has been really helpful, and I got to finish this chapter in less than an hour after I asked her some stuff regarding the whole Tsunade vs elders+fugaku.

I hope the length and tension in this one will make up for the long wait ehehe :D

Aaaand yes, I have paired Shikamaru with Temari . If you don't like them, I can't do anything about it. They're my Naruto series favorite pair that doesn't involve Sakura. :D

* * *

And as I always say: Reviews, comments, corrections, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome XD


	9. 09 Losses

**TITLE: **Torikoshi Kurou

**PAIRING:** itachiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** AU. Non-massacre. Sakura's still a medic-nin and apprentice of Tsunade. Spoilers until rescue gaara arc.

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc.

* * *

_"Maybe I should send some ANBU at the compound, in case Sakura decides to drop by there?" Tsunade thought aloud._

_'__Or maybe not.'_

**Chapter 09**

Shikamaru didn't bother to cover his mouth. He yawned like a lion, or even a hippopotamus, and he did so while walking leisurely towards the Hokage Tower. Several people, particularly the elderly, only shook their heads at his behavior, but didn't say anything. Shikamaru, a genius with an IQ of over 200, was the heir to the Nara clan. That was enough reason for them to shut their mouth on his lack of proper manners and seemingly unenthusiastic way of going about in life. The Nara males seemed to have the same disposition in life, anyway. No wonder their females were ruthless.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was wondering how long he would have to stay in the office to report to the Hokage. He really just wanted it to be over with so he could go somewhere quiet and resume his sleep, or perhaps just stare at the clouds. There seemed to be a lot of them now— thick, gray clouds that reminded him of his breakfast just a few minutes ago. He inwardly hoped his mother would get better soon— his father really cooked the worst meals. He also hoped that the letter he received that night would be the last one from Temari for now. For two weeks he had beed bugged to go to the Suna Festival or Temari would be making a visit to Konoha. The last time that happened, his mother and Temari had teamed up and forced him to 'work' his ass off, mainly doing the household chores and going shopping with them.

Shikamaru was still thinking how he would ask the Hokage for a short vacation when he noticed three Chuunin at the base of the Hokage Tower clearing up some debris. There was a large chunk of wood that looked like half of the Hokage's massive desk, and after one look at the Hokage's office windows he had an idea what had happened. Shizune must be packing away the Godaime's jars of sake out of her reach.

After giving a short greeting to the busy chuunins, Shikamaru continued going up the tower. Hopefully the Hokage was still mentally capable of understanding his report. Perhaps she and Fugaku Uchiha or Hiashi Hyuuga had an argument of some sort, or the Hokage just got overly drunk. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Naruto finally became Konoha's Hokage.

"Good morning, Shikamaru-san. Tsunade-sama's waiting in her office."

Shikamaru nodded at the Hokage's assistant, noticing how a bit distressed she seemed. Looking at the space where the wooden double-doors to the Hokage's office should have been, Shikamaru understood why Shizune seemed more worried than usual.

The Hokage's office was in total disarray. Paper and various wooden, glass, and metallic debris were everywhere, and the windows were all shattered. The large hole where half of the large desk had went through was wide enough for five people to go through, and it seemed that nothing in the office was left whole.

As for Konoha's esteemed leader, she was sitting in the middle of all the mess, drinking straight from a large jug of sake.

"I came here to report on my last mission." Shikamaru started, but Tsunade waved his words away.

"Throw the folder anywhere you like." The Godaime said, letting out a hearty burp. "Shizune, give him the papers."

Shikamaru looked at the Hokage quizzically as her assistant handed a clipboard with an inventory outline.

"Do you know what happened here?" Tsunade asked, grinning at her sake. Shikamaru glanced around the room once more. The craters on the concrete wall and the wooden floor were unmistakable.

"I'm guessing you have come to a decision regarding the Uchiha marriage proposal that Sakura didn't like."

Tsunade gave a loud, almost barking, laugh, as if mocking her drink, him, or whoever was in her mind.

"Fugaku came in last night with two _very_ unwanted visitors— Utatane and Mitokado."

"Village elders." Shikamaru said, nodding.

"And in the end, their stubbornness won out!" Tsunade exclaimed, flailing her arms about. "Talk about having boulders for brains."

"And all these damages…?"

Tsunade looked around the room, her feral grin still on.

"Sakura had a bit of morning exercise here," She said, her grin getting more and more dangerous. "From the things she was mumbling under her breath, I'm guessing she's continuing it at the Uchiha compound."

"Oh."

Shikamaru didn't like what was coming. He might as well give one last look at the clouds. It didn't look like he'd be doing some cloud-watching later on.

"So, Shikamaru," The troublesome order came. "I want you to list down _all _the damages from the Hokage Tower up to the Uchiha compound." Tsunade said, pointing at the clipboard that Shikamaru was holding. "Include the number of people and animals injured, as well. If there are any more damages caused that involved my apprentice, list them as well. I want a detailed report on everything, do you understand?"

Shikamaru gave a defeated sigh as Tsunade gave another amused laugh. Women were really so troublesome.

* * *

"Okay, so a piece of the roof fell on your head—"

"Two tiles! TWO! Do you know how much that hurts?!"

Shikamaru gave another sigh and corrected his notes.

"Go to the hospital and have that patched up. Send the bill to the front desk per my order. They'll know what to do."

The elderly man nodded and headed towards the hospital accompanied by his wife. Shaking his head and ignoring the throng of people bugging him with questions like "Is Konoha being attacked?", Shikamaru jumped towards the old man's roof and took notes once more. Several of the roof's tiles were cracked, forming a crater at least a meter in diameter. He could clearly see similar cracks on following houses, and he wondered how long he would have to do his work and how many disgruntled homeowners and neighbors he still had to face.

Thankfully, not all of the casualties were severely injured, and some didn't bother to go to the hospital, and they only wished for their roofs to be fixed as soon as possible. Assuring them that they would be fixed within the day for free, Shikamaru headed on, noting how the damages seemed to have increased— as well as the number of onlookers and gossipers— as he neared the Uchiha compound, and one house's entire roof had to be replaced and their second floor level cleared of debris.

Taking in a deep breath, Shikamaru headed towards the Uchiha compound, and cursed under his breath as he saw beyond the large crowd of people what was left of the great wooden gates of the compound. As if not satisfied with the splinters and dust the doors were turned into, the impact also damaged the concrete wall up to at least three meters from the gates' hinges.

"Alright, how many were injured?" He tiredly asked one of the five sentries at the compound entrance. Behind him, people were whispering to each other what could possibly have happened, ranging from an irate, jealous ninja to a dissatisfied fangirl.

"You seem to know about this." The leader of the five men said, eyeing Shikamaru suspiciously.

"I was sent by the Hokage to list down the damages caused." Shikamaru answered, not caring how the man was talking rudely towards him. "Again, how many were injured?"

"We sent eight guards to the hospital already." The leader answered. "Just so you know, they did not expect the attack coming from someone our clan head had approved to enter the compound freely."

"Yeah, yeah, your compound's security is still tight." Shikamaru said, listing down some more notes. "Were any of their injuries fatal? I need to make this report as detailed as possible, so tell me the truth."

The guards looked quietly at each other, and as if finding courage in each others' presence, recalled what had happened at the gates a few minutes ago.

They were making their rounds in the compound when suddenly, there was a loud explosion coming from the gates. Fearing an enemy might have come to kill the clan head, the guards immediately responded to the attack, only to find the well-known apprentice of the Godaime standing above the rubble that was left from the gate. Two of the sentries were down, and the last one, barely conscious, was being held by the collar by an obviously furious kunoichi.

Without saying a word, the girl threw the man towards the five guards and proceeded to march menacingly towards the clan head's house, leaving small craters whenever her foot would come contact with the ground.

Another group of guards had responded, and after seeing the damages and the way the kunoichi's face spelt danger, they decided to stop her.

"And it didn't go well." Shikamaru finished, looking at the main road in the Uchiha compound and taking note of the small craters Sakura had left, as well as damaged facades of houses at both sides of the street.

"No." The head guard answered.

Behind Shikamaru, people were straining to hear what had happened, but none had caught his and the head guard's conversation clearly, only managing to hear that Sakura was somehow involved in the attack. Some of the people expressed concern, and hoped that the medic wasn't kidnapped in the incident, while some women and young girls whispered to each other their hopes of having the kunoichi kidnapped, just so their beloved bachelor would be free once more.

Shaking his head in disapproval, Shikamaru turned back to the head guard.

"I'll be going in to investigate the damages further."

The head guard only nodded, and let the kage-manipulator pass. Shikamaru noted how there seem to be no other Uchiha members who were investigating the matter, unlike how a lot of the civilians tried to get first-hand information on the bizarre events.

Sakura's path was fairly easy to follow, and even the most stupid person would stay away from the unbelievable amount of craters and cracks on the ground and on the façade of the houses he passed by. His report was nearing its thirtieth page yet there was still so much to record and take note of.

_'These Uchihas are so damn proud.'_

There were small droplets of blood here and there, and there was much displacement and activity on the ground as evidenced by sandal and shoe-prints, but no one was outside and no one seemed to want to report anything. It was pretty much obvious that there was more body count, and that the hospital should be full of Uchiha clan members, but after working with the two Uchiha prodigies on several occasions, it was no wonder that no one was saying anything.

After a few minutes of looking around and taking notes, Shikamaru finally reached the main house, and after all that he had seen, it wasn't a big surprise that the façade looked like it was hit by cannon balls the size of boulders. He felt sorry for the people the kunoichi had thrown through the walls and windows, but he knew the kunoichi had every right to be angry, especially after her sensei was cornered and forced to agree to the Uchiha marriage proposal.

"Can I help you?"

Shikamaru brought down his gaze towards a woman who seemed like in his mother's age. She looked like the typical gentle and caring wife that his father had always said women should be, and it was odd to see such an expression on her face, when both her sons often sported frowns or masks of apathy.

"Good morning, Mikoto Uchiha-san." Shikamaru greeted, nodding his head. "I was sent by the Hokage to list down the damages Sakura Haruno had made."

"Oh." The woman said, looking somewhat relieved. "My husband is inside; I'm sure you would want to talk to him."

Shikamaru thought otherwise, but didn't say anything as the woman led the way inside the large house. Shikamaru immediately memorized all the cracks, holes, crevices, and debris he saw, and he wondered how many inside the house were injured in the attempt of saving the clan head.

After passing through three heavily-damaged hallways— Shikamaru reminded himself not to piss off the pink-haired medic if they happen to see each other— the two finally reached large sliding doors with intricate gold, black and red designs. Either they managed to replace the doors with a new one, or they left the doors open for Sakura to go in.

"I was wondering when one of Tsunade's people would arrive."

Mikoto Uchiha opened the sliding doors and led Shikamaru in. The Uchiha office was nearly as large as the Hokage's, but instead of glass panes there was a large scroll hung at the back wall, with the Uchiha crest was proudly displayed. The side walls were lined with shelves stacked with books and scrolls, and in the middle of the room was a large, wooden desk, similar to the Hokage's.

Shikamaru was mildly surprised that everything in the room was intact, as if Sakura had stopped moving outside the doors. If he didn't know the importance of Sakura to the Uchiha family, he might as well suspect that she had died just outside the room.

"Hokage-sama wishes to investigate how much Sakura Haruno-san has damaged all over Konoha, Uchiha-san." Shikamaru began, bowing his head in respect. "Were there any others attacked and injured in this house?"

The clan head didn't spare the jounin a glance, and continued to write something on a scroll.

"Regarding the damages made," Fugaku Uchiha said, refilling his brush with ink. "Tell Hokage-sama that everything will be taken care of by the Uchiha clan. All expenses shall be directed to our account, from property damages to hospital bills."

The clan head stamped the scroll and rolled it close. His wife quietly took the scroll and handed it to Shikamaru.

"I shall take my leave, then." The kage manipulator said, pocketing the scroll in his flak jacket.

The clan head merely gave a short nod and Mikoto Uchiha led Shikamaru out of the room. Their walk out of the house was just as quiet as the way they made their way in, but it didn't matter to Shikamaru. He's been surrounded by noisy women all his life and he could do well with being in the presence of a quiet one.

Finally getting out of the confines of the Uchiha house, Shikamaru couldn't help but look up at the sky. It had been too dark inside, as if Fugaku was trying to hide all the obvious damages to his house, which wasn't really helping much.

"Please, when you find Haruno-san,"

Shikamaru looked back at the woman, who still looked worried. Did the same expression ever cross his mother's face?

"Please tell her that my husband didn't mean anything bad for her." Mikoto Uchiha said quietly, as if not wanting anyone else to hear. "Will you tell that to her?"

Shikamaru gave a short nod, and the woman finally relaxed and looked relieved.

"Uchiha-san,"

Said woman looked at Shikamaru quizzically.

"What happened inside? The damages stopped infront of the office, and I would like to know what happened to Sakura. The Hokage would surely want to know what happened in the end."

The woman looked worried once more.

"Haruno-san calmed down when she reached the office and saw my husband there." The Uchiha matriarch answered, sighing. "She demanded that my husband choose another girl, but Fugaku-san only said that the wedding would be in five days, and that Haruno-san didn't wave to worry about anything as our family would take care of all the preparations."

Shikamaru inwardly winced. That was one sure way of making Team 7's sole kunoichi angry— brushing her off and make her look like she couldn't do anything. Come to think of it, most of the kunoichi in their village would kill anyone who brushed them off.

"What happened afterwards?"

"Well… Haruno-san went after my husband."

Shikamaru inwardly winced once more. It was not long ago that Sakura had almost died in the hands of shinobi swordsmen, and now she was asking for death in the hands of an Uchiha.

"But before Haruno-san could do anything, my son— Itachi— he was there and he dragged her out."

"She must have gone home or to the training grounds afterwards." Shikamaru said to himself, taking down the information on his notes.

"I'm afraid she and Itachi had brought their fight somewhere else…"

Shikamaru stared at the Uchiha woman. With all the damages Sakura had made, the way Fugaku ignored her, and the way Itachi dragged her out of the house, it was only reasonable that Sakura would go after the Uchiha heir.

"Excuse me."

Jumping up the main house's roof, Shikamaru could make out a large hole on an Uchiha roof several houses down the compound.

_'Why did I have to report so early in the morning?'_

Sighing heavily, Shikamaru continued in his investigation, hoping that wherever Sakura and Itachi faced off, it would be outside the village. He also hoped that it wouldn't rain, as he didn't want to be concerned with things such as how to keep his notes dry.

_'Maaan, this is so troublesome…'_

* * *

Sakura glared at the man standing a few feet from her. Fighting the Uchiha prodigy was proving to be frustrating, especially with him using the Sharingan. Why did the gods have to create such unfair kekkei genkai?

"It is best if you give up. The Hokage has already agreed, and you can't do anything about it."

Sakura clenched her fists. Anyone who knew her would surely stay out of her reach, and Itachi, after seeing the way she fought twice already, certainly knew that making contact with her fists would be fatal.

"Just shut up and lose, damn it!"

Having lost her patience a long time ago, Sakura attacked head-on towards Itachi, concentrating on landing at least one hit on his vital organs. One hit, one down, and Sakura would be free of the engagement deal— if Itachi was really a man of honor, and would grant the bet she had imposed.

"Gaaaah!"

Spitting out the dust and grass that had invaded her mouth, Sakura quickly picked herself from the ground, keeping a watchful eye on the Uchiha's body.

"You know very well that you cannot win over me, Haruno."

Said medic-nin only got angrier. Without saying another word, she launched herself towards him once more, moving at speeds she didn't know she could achieve. However, impressed as she was on her own speed and agility, Itachi was much, much faster, and it irritated her that he would only flick her limbs away like they were merely flies, much like how the Hyuugas would flick away their opponents' attacks.

"You Uchihas are just a group of damn copycats— Gaah!"

Sakura scrambled out from her lying position on the ground, seething at the fact that she was easily brought down by a tripping stance that was taught to genins in the academy in their fist days there.

"You were saying?" Itachi said, and Sakura continued in her futile attempt of at least scratching the Uchiha. She was already running low on chakra from stress and sleep-deprivation, not to mention taking her anger out on the Hokage's office, various peoples' houses, and the Uchiha compound.

Inflamed once more by the memory of Fugaku Uchiha casting her aside and saying that she was going to be married within five days, Sakura gathered more chakra on her feet, skirting around Itachi at incredible speed. If she didn't give her everything now, she would collapse from exhaustion later on, and she might never have the chance of challenging Itachi once more just so the wedding would be put off.

_'Just a little more, a small opening, please, please, please—'_

In a heartbeat, Sakura finally saw it. Wasting no time, after Itachi paused for half a second, detecting somebody nearing their location in the forest, she gathered as much chakra on her right fist. Feeling three ribs crack and knowing how much the guy was bleeding inside his body, Sakura couldn't help but give out a sigh of satisfaction— a sigh that brought her hard work to an abrupt end.

Her fist had barely left contact with Itachi's side when the ANBU grabbed her by the back of her neck and effortlessly pushed her down on the ground, causing the kunoichi to taste grass once more. Half a second later he was completely on her back, his weight effectively pinning her to the ground, her wrists pushed down by his hands, her legs spread apart and her knees unable to bend backwards to kick the man off her. She couldn't even manage to lift her head.

It gave her immense satisfaction to hear Itachi wheezing above her, knowing how difficult it surely was for him to breathe.

"I landed a hit," Sakura's muffled voice came. "I won."

"You're currently pinned down to the ground." Itachi said calmly, though it was apparent that he was having some difficulty in breathing. "If I was an enemy, I could have killed you the instant you let your guard down."

"But you didn't, so move off." Sakura spat. "If you admit losing to me, I could heal you this instant."

"You're running low on chakra."

Sakura gave a frustrated growl.

"Damn it, Uchiha, why won't you think about this marriage, for once?!"

"I believe I have expressed my opinion regarding this affair two days ago."

Sakura tried struggling once more, oblivious that someone was making his way towards the two figures on the forest floor.

"Uchiha. Sakura." The guy greeted. Sakura strained to turn her head towards the pineapple-headed jounin.

"S-Shikamaru," Sakura greeted back. "T-This isn't what it seems—"

"I'm sure of that." Shikamaru replied dryly. "Uchiha, I think you need to go to the hospital as soon as possible."

"What do you want?"

Shikamaru pocketed his hands, looking undaunted.

"The Hokage wanted me to make an inventory." The jounin answered. "Sakura, Tsunade wants to see you as soon as possible."

Relieved to have a reason to get out of her humiliating position, Sakura lifted herself from the floor— only to find herself still pinned down helplessly.

"Uchiha, get off me, damn it!"

"You will not attack the Uchiha compound once more."

"_What?! _Are you telling me what to do, Uchiha?!"

"I am only telling you what _not_ to do."

"Gee, I'm stressfully excited at how you would possibly interact with me _if_ we get married!"

"Calm down."

"I'm calm as hell so get off me, UCHIHA!"

"You will refrain from shouting, and keep still."

"Just get off me, damn it!"

As soon as Sakura felt Itachi's weight ease on her back, she immediately pushed back and got to Shikamaru's side, panting for much needed air. Glaring once more at the Uchiha heir, Sakura couldn't help but smirk. There was a faint trace of blood at the corner of his mouth, and he really looked pale. She knew that he could lose his life within a few hours due to massive internal hemorrhaging, but as she still couldn't save herself from the Uchiha marriage, Sakura could care less.

"Shikamaru, I want to see Tsunade-shishou as soon as possible."

Without looking back at the Uchiha heir, Sakura jumped from tree to tree, followed shortly after by Shikamaru.

"You could have killed him."

Sakura ignored Kotetsu and Izumo's nervous greetings as she and Shikamaru quickly passed through the gates.

"I'm sure he won't die from that." Sakura answered shortly. "Did Tsunade-shishou really ask for me?"

"No. She just wanted me to make an inventory and notes of all the damages you've done this morning. I might as well get you out of that situation than hear from someone that one of you eventually died today."

Sakura gave Shikamaru a grateful nod. With the Hokage Tower looming not too far away, Sakura suddenly felt queasy. When Tsunade had told her what had happened that night, the stress had finally gotten into her and she had vented her anger all over the place.

She was willing to pay for everything that had been damaged and everyone who was hurt, except for the Uchihas who were the root of her problem. But more than everything that could happen after all that she did, she was most worried at what her shishou would tell her. She knew Tsunade was forced to agree, and she knew how hard it was for her to face Fugaku Uchiha and two of the most stubborn village elders, but she still had lost her head and acted like an immature brat infront of her shishou. Of all the things she has done for her, she certainly didn't want to disappoint the woman who had stood as not only as her mentor but also as her mother.

By the time the two had reached the top floor of the Hokage Tower, Sakura was shaking hard from nervousness. The fact that she was going to be married in five days had sunk in down to her bones, and just thinking at how her shishou would tell her how disappointed she was at her irrational actions was wearing her down more than chakra depletion would.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?"

Sakura gave Shizune a weary smile and patted the little piglet that was nestled in the Hokage's assistant's arms.

"That was fast." Shikamaru noted, pointing at the new wooden double-doors to the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama's waiting inside." Shizune said, heading towards the doors. After two knocks, a muffled voice came from inside, and Shizune turned to the two. "You can come in now."

Sakura nodded numbly, and led the way in.

_: to be continued :_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Despite the off-screen worry drama Sakura went through, she had caused quite a mayhem in Konoha, particularly in the Uchiha compound. How did Fugaku personally react to this? How did Itachi personally react to this?

How in the world will Itachi and Sakura end up together at this rate?

Aaaaand, _finally_, Itachi and Sakura together! Gaah it's been so long...

* * *

To tell you people the truth, I'm really proud of this chapter, mainly because it only took a few hours to write (maybe two, plus short breaks) and this is the longest chapter I have ever produced. Almost 4,500 words! Minus this author's notes part. Just so you know, the usual I get to produce ranges from 1,300-2,500 words.

But I think this is the longest I'll ever write for this fanfic (or any fanfic at all). I didn't expect Shikamaru's investigation to go this long -- I almost didn't include Sakura and Itachi's bit in this chapter LOL. Personally I don't like reading very long chapters. That, and short chapters are really my style. Heehee excuses...

Again, much thanks to my beta, **Mokulule** :D

* * *

Some people might ask this question: Why is your Sakura such a hell-bringer?

Well, personally I like this side of her. The one that always punched Naruto and Sai whenever they did something they shouldn't have. Sakura had always been like that, except this "rough" side of her was shelled in her "Inner Sakura" back in Part I. Also, if you were in her place, disregarding however hot you think Itachi is, I'm sure you wouldn't want to be forced to marry someone, and surely you don't want your "parent" to be cornered and forced to do something he or she doesn't want to do.

And I don't like to write a completely helpless Sakura. Surely you don't want that too, right? Because considering her character in Part II, she's really not one to be left behind crying. Tsunade didn't come to her and told her she'll be her apprentice. No. Sakura stood up and went to the Godaime. That should say quite a lot about the growth in her character.

* * *

And lastly, as I always say: Reviews, comments, corrections, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome XD


	10. 10 Mission

**TITLE: **Torikoshi Kurou

**PAIRING:** itachiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** AU. Non-massacre. Sakura's still a medic-nin and apprentice of Tsunade. Spoilers up until rescue gaara arc.

**WARNINGS:** Contains some doses of ShikaTema, NaruHina, and JiraTsuna. Just in case anyone didn't see/perceive them, and just in case anyone wanted to be warned.

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc.

* * *

_"Tsunade-sama's waiting inside." Shizune said, heading towards the doors. After two knocks, a muffled voice came from inside, and Shizune turned to the two. "You can come in now."_

_Sakura nodded numbly, and led the way in._

**Chapter 10**

Sakura jumped minutely as she heard the doors close.

"Sit anywhere you like." Tsunade said, waving her hand around absently. Sakura crossed the now cleared room and settled infront of the woman, waiting nervously for Shikamaru to settle down before speaking. Seeing no one sitting beside her, Sakura looked back at the double doors, and paled as she realized that Shikamaru had let her in alone first.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura finally looked up to her shishou. Her grim expression was still on her face, and Sakura felt worse by the second.

"Done taking it all out?"

Sakura flinched. Remembering how she single-handedly tore down the Hokage's office made her even more embarrassed.

"I gotta say, that table was important to the Senju clan. The last two of its kind. The damn Uchihas have the other one."

"S-shishou—"

"It's got ten hidden spaces where I could squeeze in several sake bottles, and it's a really good place to get a leve— ahem. You were saying?"

Sakura gripped her medic skirt, holding on to it as if it was the one that would give her the courage to speak up. _'This is it.'_

"Shishou, I'm really, really sor—"

Sakura jumped as the woman slammed her sake bottle infront of her. The Godaime gave her a reassuring grin as she nudged a sake cup towards the girl.

"Drink it up." Tsunade said, nodding her head. "I just hope you did enough damage to avenge me as well."

An uneasy laugh escaped from Sakura's lips, and Tsunade took out another sake bottle from the valley of her… prominent assets.

"Just so you know, I didn't think you were being totally irrational, although that temper of yours could do well with a little adjusting. I don't want you getting yourself killed because of a sudden outburst."

"I'm really sorry, shishou…"

"And you might want to consider what you're going to break the next time you get that angry again. I lost several bottles of sake when you broke my desk."

"Er… yes, shishou…"

Tsunade gave a tired sigh and gently patted Sakura on her head. The younger kunoichi would've punched anyone for such a childish action towards her, but as Tsunade had been akin to a parent to her and she was too tired to get irritated by anything, she welcomed the small gesture and took a swig out of the half-full sake bottle.

"Feel better?"

Sakura gave out a shaky sigh, and the older woman infront of her took a short swig from her own sake bottle.

"I'm surprised that you haven't broken down yet." Tsunade said, wiping her lips.

Sakura shrugged. She had wanted to when she and Shikamaru were silently walking towards the office, when she had recalled everything that had happened and everything she had done that day, and when she had felt awful for displaying such irrational behavior infront of her shishou. She knew she didn't yell at the woman at how she had given in, but she had let her anger take over and she had wrecked havoc all over the place. She was the Godaime's protégé, and with such acts she was clearly tarnishing the name of the revered Sannin.

"Too tired, huh?"

"Shishou, if you ever get scolded—"

"Bah, they could say whatever they want to say." Tsunade grinned devilishly. "It won't be too long before the blame will be put in to someone else's head."

Sakura nodded, still unsure, and Tsunade then turned towards the double-doors.

"Shikamaru!" She called out. "Get your lazy ass here!"

Only one of the doors opened and Shikamaru walked in, looking mildly surprised. He quietly sat at the space beside Sakura's.

"I expected to wait out a little longer." He said, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "And to see someone crying."

"Clearly your expectations in women are still off." Tsunade said, motioning for the jounin to sit down. "Actually, don't expect anything, at all. Anyway, report!"

"Fugaku Uchiha said their clan would pay for all the damages." Shikamaru said, handing Tsunade the scroll the Uchiha clan head had given him, as well as the inventory and damage reports. Tsunade's grin widened impishly as she quickly read the contents of the scroll.

"HAH!" Tsunade exclaimed, throwing the scroll to her side where it rolled until it reached the wall. "And I'm correct in saying that they didn't let it known how many were injured in the compound?"

"They only reported eight, but from all the damages, I'm guessing at least twenty more were hurt."

Sakura inwardly winced. From what she could recall, she had faced no less than twenty people in the compound.

Tsunade turned to her student, who flinched once more. She wasn't grinning anymore, and her face was as grim as it was in the morning.

"What did Fugaku Uchiha say?"

Sakura unconsciously clenched her fists.

"The wedding will be in five days, and that they would take care of all the preparations."

Tsunade gave a tired sigh and rested her chin at the base of her palm. She started to read the inventory report Shikamaru had made.

"So everything ended outside the village?"

Sakura could feel her face reddening, and Shikamaru edged a bit farther from the kunoichi.

"Apparently, Itachi Uchiha dragged her out of the compound—"

"I was _not_ dragged!" Sakura hissed. "When he forced me out of the compound I— I—"

"Made a bet with him?" Shikamaru supplied. "I recall hearing you saying you 'won'."

Tsunade looked back at Sakura, raising an eyebrow. Sakura looked back down to the floor.

"I figured if I won, that bastard would convince his father to let me off the hook."

"But unfortunately…?"

"Unfortunately, she got pinned down." Shikamaru finished. Sakura scowled.

"He only got lucky."

"Just like you did." Shikamaru turned to Tsunade. "I'm guessing Itachi Uchiha's at the hospital right now, undergoing an operation. Sakura managed to land a hit at his side."

"HAH!" Tsunade exclaimed, slapping her thigh. "Too bad Fugaku didn't get that one."

"You _do_ know that this could lead to further complications?" Shikamaru said, frowning.

"Bah, Fugaku won't complain. If he did, we'd be able to have something we could use to call off the wedding. Anyway, full report, now."

As Shikamaru started off his investigation report, Sakura finally felt once more the effects of chakra depletion. Her muscles were used almost to their limit, and her posture had long been slumped in her seat. Feeling her mouth had gone dry, she reached back to her medical pack to retrieve a small bottle of water. Her fingers brushed a tubular object that wasn't a regular resident in the pack, and as her eyes glanced at Shikamaru, she was suddenly glad that she and Temari had become close friends during her occasional medical visits to Suna.

"S-Shishou," Sakura whispered hurriedly, excitement bubbling inside her tired and weary body. "I have a plan."

* * *

Sasuke, having come from his usual morning routine of running around Konoha, stared at the large pile of rubble where the Uchiha compound's gates should have been, and then at the large crowd being pushed back by several Konoha Military police officers. The guards by the gate had increased, and the three guards he passed by when he left for his morning exercise were nowhere to be found.

"What happened here?"

The leader of the small group of guards gave Sasuke a deep bow before replying with a hushed voice.

"Sasuke-sama— pardon me for saying so, but Haruno-sama came and attacked the Uchiha compound."

Sasuke's frown deepened, and the guard visibly flinched as he noticed the subtle change in his master's expression.

"Is she alright?"

"Sir, from what we've heard from the main house, Itachi-sama stopped her before she could attack Fugaku-sama, and then she started attacking him."

Sasuke quickly leapt on the top of a nearby house, scanning the compound for where the fight had taken place. There was a trail of craters on roofs of houses leading out of the village.

"Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama!"

Said Uchiha looked down at the head guard, who had decided to leap up on the same roof instead. His face looked pale and he was starting to sweat.

"Itachi-sama has been admitted in the hospital."

"_What?_"

"It seemed he sustained a heavy blow, and is currently under an operation."

Sasuke quickly left the compound, causing the crowd of gossipers and onlookers to get noisier.

Itachi rarely bled, and it wasn't often that someone would get a hit on him. Last year, he came back with a single injury only _twice_, and he got it during S-Rank missions.

_'If Sakura had made the hit…'_

No, it was impossible. Sakura may have improved vastly on her fighting skills, but she was nowhere near to even scratching Itachi, who wasn't one to let his guard down even by a little just because his enemy was female.

But if it wasn't Sakura, who had injured his brother? An enemy nin? Surely it wasn't one of the Hokage's subordinates. Tsunade wasn't that irrational— to attack the person her charge didn't want to marry would be a stupid thing to do, especially if the one doing the orders was the Hokage.

Sasuke ran faster. Fugaku Uchiha would surely not let this incident pass by without anyone paying.

* * *

"A fake mission." Tsunade repeated, her voice barely above a whisper. She looked hard at her student.

"Yes." Sakura answered just as quietly. "Draw up a fake one. Make it look like it's been signed before I left for my last mission."

"You know, it's not often that nins sign up for another mission without finishing their current one first."

"But it still happens, right? I've done it several times already."

"But those are for your medical trips to Suna and to other villages."

"_But_ it still happens."

Tsunade finally nodded, looking as if she was considering the idea.

"Even with that fake mission, Fugaku Uchiha will not believe you two." Shikamaru interrupted, calling the attention of the two. Sakura only grinned devilishly at him.

"Shikamaru, when was the last time you visited Temari?"

* * *

Sasuke waited impatiently outside the operating room. Several nurses had already passed by, offering him drinks, snacks, and whatever they meant by all their stuttering and blushing and puckering of lips.

Just when he was running out of patience, a harried-looking nurse stepped out of the operating room, followed by two more nurses. The fourth person to walk out of the room noticed Sasuke, and she nodded her head at him in greeting before approaching.

"Itachi Uchiha-san is still being patched up inside." The doctor said, adjusting her glasses. "The operation will be done in approximately fifteen minutes. We shall transfer him afterwards at Ward 25, room 2515. It would be best if you wait there instead."

"What exactly happened to him?"

The doctor checked her notes briefly before looking back at the young Uchiha.

"He suffered severe blunt force trauma, sustaining three cracked ribs on his left side and rupturing his lungs."

Sasuke's frown deepened. Blunt force trauma. Sakura was an expert on that, yet he still couldn't believe that she might be the one who have caused his brother's injuries.

"Can you determine what might have caused this trauma?" He asked the doctor, who went and checked her notes once more.

"There was no clear mark on his skin." She answered, clipping her notes on her side with an arm. "Based on the irregular shape of the bruise, it could be anything from a sandbag to a multiple fist or a foot hits."

Sasuke nodded shortly before walking out of the hospital as fast as he could. If Itachi was injured by Sakura, he was sure that his brother wouldn't let it pass. He knew Itachi wouldn't kill her, being the bride that their father had chosen for the clan heir, but it wouldn't surprise Sasuke if Sakura was recovering from injuries somewhere in Konoha.

It was time to make good use of the _dobe_'s keen sense of smell.

* * *

"I could hardly believe this will work."

"It will, Shikamaru, so shut up and sign the damn scroll."

The jounin gave a heavy sigh and signed the scroll lying between him and Sakura and the Hokage. After blowing the ink dry, Tsunade rolled the scroll shut and kept it hidden inside her top.

"Always a good hiding place." The Godaime said, winking at the two shinobi infront of her. Shikamaru only gave another tired sigh.

"Cheer up, Shikamaru." Sakura said, looking much cheerier than when she had come in the room earlier that morning. "At least Temari wouldn't be visiting you here anytime soon. That would save you a lot of teasing from—"

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!"

Tsunade soundly slapped her forehead, and a tired sigh escaped from both Sakura and Shikamaru's lips. The wooden double-doors in the office slammed open and Naruto bounded in, his face and clothes heavily splattered with green paint. Ino followed shortly thereafter, and then a startled Shizune, and then Hinata, who had some green paint on her jacket as well.

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama, but Naruto suddenly ran inside!" Shizune cried, bowing low in apology.

"I hope you two left someone responsible at the construction site." Tsunade said, pointing at Naruto and Hinata.

"Shino-kun passed by and I asked him to take over in the mean time." Hinata answered, catching her breath. Naruto took Sakura by her shoulders, dragging her up to her feet, and looked at her squarely on the face.

"Sakura-chan," He said, his voice dead serious. "It's alright, we'll think of something, don't worry!"

"N-Naruto—"

"For now, it's okay to let it out and cry. I know you're very strong, Sakura-chan, but it's time to let it out in another way, okay? You can cry on my shoulder if you want to. It's going to be alright, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura, having recovered from shock at Naruto's babbling, gave him a wide smile. The same smile that Naruto _knew_ he shouldn't be seeing. Shikamaru stood from his seat and moved several inches away.

"Naruto," She said, her voice painfully restrained. "If you stop acting like an idiot, I won't demonstrate how I landed a hit on Itachi."

Naruto's eyes went wide as saucers, and from behind him Sakura heard Hinata gasp and Ino exclaim _'What!'_

"So it _was_ you who made that hit."

Naruto frowned at the sound of Sasuke's voice, and sent the guy a withering glare as he approached the group that was huddled in the middle of the Hokage's office.

"_Teme_, it wasn't Sakura-chan's fault!" Naruto defended. "If your father didn't pick her to be your brother's bride, then Sakura-chan wouldn't be angry!"

"Am I late for the announcement?"

Everyone turned to the largest hole in the Hokage's office's windows, and saw the infamous Copy-nin standing there, one hand up in greeting, the other in his pocket, his eyes crinkled in place of a smile.

"Kakashi, I hope you're not this late even at your deathbed." Tsunade said, finally standing up from her seat on the floor. The ex-ANBU only shrugged and took his place beside Shikamaru and the Hokage. "Alright, since I guess everyone very important to you is in here, it's best that you tell them the final outcome of the Uchiha proposal, Sakura."

Sakura could feel everyone looking at her expectantly. Taking a deep breath, Sakura faced everyone.

"The wedding will be in five days."

"WHAT?!"

The loudest outbursts were, of course, courtesy of two blondes— Naruto and Ino.

"Baa-chan," Naruto's whine was almost painful to the ears. "How could you let Sakura marry an Uchiha?!"

"Naruto, shut up!"

Naruto ducked behind Hinata, in case the Godaime wanted to accompany her shout with a fist to his head. Sasuke didn't let the opportunity pass, though, and landed a slap of his palm on the jinchuriki's head for insulting the Uchiha clan.

"Anyway," Sakura continued, sighing. "There's nothing anyone can do about it. If shishou didn't agree, the village elders would place me under another guardian, saying that shishou was giving me more priority than the village—"

"WHAT!"

"Naruto, shut up!"

"So they've turned to blackmail." Hinata said quietly, understanding the ways of politics as she was also a member of a ninja clan. "But how could Tsunade-san have given more priority to Sakura-chan than the village?"

"Apparently, Itachi is just that much of an asset to the village, so anything for his sake is also good for the village." Tsunade grumbled. "I don't see Kakashi or, thank gods, the Hyuugas demanding for something in return for their services. Apart from the money they earn from missions, that is."

"Well," Kakashi said, his visible eye crinkling once more. "If the Hokage would permit it—"

"I will _not_ authorize Jiraiya to peek at bathhouses to 'gather information', Kakashi, so shut up."

"Well, what if Sakura-chan marries another person before her wedding date with Itachi?" Naruto suggested from behind Hinata.

"_Dobe_, do you think my father would let that happen?"

"_Teme_! This is all your father's fault!"

"NARUTO!"

The kyuubi vessel cowered behind his girlfriend once more, not wanting to be sent hurtling backwards by the Hokage's fist. Sakura gave Naruto a tired smile, knowing that Naruto just wanted to help.

Unfortunately, there was nothing else they could do at the moment.

"Well, then, Sakura, Shikamaru." Tsunade boomed, calling the attention of everyone in the room. "I'll expect you two to carry out your mission well, and get back before the wedding."

Everyone had the same confused look. Sakura mentally nodded, understanding what was going on.

"Baa-chan, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked, forgetting to forego the offending address.

"Sakura, future bride or not, is still a shinobi of Konoha." Tsunade answered, ignoring the ever-present 'baa-chan' from Naruto. "Her medical services are not limited to this village."

"What if she misses the wedding?" Ino asked, frowning. "Fugaku Uchiha will not like that at all."

"Well too bad for him." Tsunade said, folding her arms across her chest. "The mission has been signed before Sakura left last week and she can't back out, even for her own wedding. You know the shinobi life. Now all of you out of my office-- I want to continue my previous engagement with Sake-san!"

Shizune, going back to her job as Tsunade's assistant, led everyone out of the room. Kakashi, seeing as he wasn't needed in the meeting anymore, decided to leave by the large gaping hole that was once the Hokage office's window.

"My father will be furious if you don't come back in time for the wedding."

Sakura glanced sideways at Sasuke. Infront of them, everyone was too busy talking among themselves at how unfair Fugaku Uchiha had been on Tsunade and Sakura, with Naruto enthusiastically claiming what he would do if he was in Tsunade's place. Shikamaru didn't say anything else from her other side.

"It's not my fault." Sakura answered, shrugging. "I've usually signed missions that required my medical expertise in advance. Your father should be the one to adjust to my schedule. I'm a Konoha ninja, afterall."

"And nii-san will definitely not let you go after what you did to him. I'm surprised you're still whole."

"It's his fault. He let his guard down."

"Hn. I wonder why."

"I think that would be my fault."

Sakura and Sasuke turned to Shikamaru, who was now looking up at the clouds as they exited the Hokage Tower. They were now darker and heavier, and one could feel the rain coming in any moment now.

"Then you're the one in trouble." Sakura said, grinning. "Aren't you glad you're my escort in this mission, Shikamaru?"

Said person only absently waved back at them as he went on his own way, grumbling something that probably went along the lines of 'How troublesome.'

_'Time to take some rest and recover some chakra.'_

Sakura was about to bid goodbye to her friends when Ino grabbed her by her arm, startling the pink-headed kunoichi.

"Ino-pig!"

"I think we have to talk."

Sakura stared at Ino and, noticing the blonde's humorless face, only nodded silently.

"Sakura-chan, I want to talk to you too!"

"Naruto, you have to go back to the construction site."

"But Sakura-chan—"

Sakura turned to the Hyuuga heiress and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Hinata, is it alright if you take care of the construction for me?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan." The Hyuuga heiress said, smiling genuinely back. "If I could do anything else to help you, please don't hesitate to ask me."

"Thanks, Hinata."

Naruto whined at being left out on a 'talk with Sakura-chan', but didn't say anything more as Hinata took his arm and pulled him gently towards a street that led back to the barbeque restaurant. Sasuke gave Sakura a silent nod before going on his own way, and Sakura was glad that he didn't bother her anymore with questions regarding the mission or his brother's displeasure at being injured.

"Forehead."

Said girl turned to her friend, her fake smile slipping off her face.

"Sakura, I think we have to make a stop at a wine store first."

_: to be continued :_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** To tell you people the truth, I don't like writing drama. I don't like writing about tears being shed while someone's bewailing the woes of... whatever. It's too troublesome, and I can't get the right emotion from myself, unlike when Sakura went haywire and ran amok.

Anyway! This is not the last time you will see Sasuke and Naruto, of course. Naruto really wants to help "Sakura-chan", and Sasuke's concerned for the kunoichi, although he doesn't say it.

And if you're wondering when the hell will I show Itachi... let's just say hang around for chapter 11. XD

I hope this chapter didn't bore anyone...

* * *

And lastly, as I always say: Reviews, comments, corrections, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome XD


	11. 11 Suspicious

**TITLE: **Torikoshi Kurou

**PAIRING:** itachiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** AU. Non-massacre. Sakura's still a medic-nin and apprentice of Tsunade. Spoilers up until rescue gaara arc.

**WARNINGS:** Contains some doses of ShikaTema, NaruHina, and JiraTsuna. Just in case anyone didn't see/perceive them, and just in case anyone wanted to be warned.

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc.

* * *

_Said girl turned to her friend, her fake smile slipping off her face._

_"Sakura, I think we have to make a stop at a wine store first."_

**Chapter 11**

Itachi was not amused. Not amused at all. It was not long ago that he was, when he saw the temperamental kunoichi training all by herself. He was amused back then when he had discovered that she was not as weak as he thought she was.

_'Weak.'_

It was one word that certainly didn't apply to the girl anymore.

"YOSH! You're finally awake!"

"_Dobe_, you're too noisy."

Itachi glanced at the window outside his hospital room, unable to make out the time with storm clouds completely covering the sky. One could only make out the silhouettes of buildings as the rain poured on heavily, but Itachi couldn't be bothered by such trivialities.

_'Sakura Haruno.'_

He had read the full report provided for him. Her parents were civilians, and there wasn't anyone in her family that had become ninjas. She had failed her first chuunin exams, and it wasn't until she had met Tsunade that she had become one and developed further as a ninja. She was rather emotional, which had probably caused her unstable temperament.

She didn't have any kekkei genkai, or any family secret jutsus, yet she, Sakura Haruno, had not only managed to strike a hit on him, but did it with near-fatal results.

Itachi didn't notice the doctor checking his stitches until he prodded the wound with a finger, and a mild pain jolted him back to reality.

"Ah, I was afraid you had suffered a concussion as well." The doctor said, giving Itachi a grin as he straightened up. "Well, the wound should heal in a few days, but I suggest you don't do anything too strenuous that would open it up. You have to stay here tonight, for further observation. Your lungs and ribs are not yet completely healed— we have to let your body do the rest of the healing process. Tomorrow morning we'll do a check-up, and we may release you before noon. I'm sorry to say though, Uchiha-san, but you're barred from missions and training for at least five days."

Itachi only gave a slight nod, and the doctor left the room. It was then that he finally looked back at his brother and his boisterous teammate, who seemed to be glaring daggers at him.

"Everyone's been informed about this." Sasuke said, his voice cutting the silence in the room. "Father is too busy dealing with the repairs and compensations for the damages, and will talk to you tomorrow morning instead."

Another talk. His father had always been stressing the importance of the wedding with Team 7's sole kunoichi constantly during the past three days, and had told him that it shouldn't be too hard to win the young woman over.

Itachi had given the 'winning over' little thought. He was, if the rumors were true, one of the 'most sought after' bachelor in Konoha, and, again, if the rumors were true, any girl or woman would throw themselves at his feet if he didn't look so intimidating. However, the kunoichi he was supposed to put into submission rather wanted it the other way— that he would be lying by her feet, wheezing and bleeding internally with cracked ribs and punctured lungs.

Itachi wasn't amused. He was having a hard time understanding how the kunoichi would be so obtuse as to not understand how an honor it was to be married to an Uchiha. Based from the reports she was supposedly a highly intelligent nin, only defeated by Shikamaru in their batch at the academy. She should be able to understand that being his wife and mother of future Uchiha heirs was more than any Konoha woman could ask for, but based on her rather aggressive take on things, she seemed to think otherwise.

And besides, the kunoichi was grown enough to care past the trivialities of courtship. A shinobi's life wasn't long— one should be so lucky to even have a partner in life. Surely she didn't wish to go through that foolish process before agreeing?

"Oi, you've been quiet for too long! Are you even listening to me?!"

Itachi glanced up at the orange-clad ninja. He was smeared and stained with green paint, and he smelled like turpentine as well. Itachi had heard a distant mumbling not far from his bed, but didn't pay attention to it as he was preoccupied with something more irritating.

"Did you wish to say something to me?"

Naruto stared at Itachi with such incredulity that even Sasuke looked taken aback. However, Naruto's frown came back full force, and if glares could kill, Itachi would've probably resorted to Mangekyo Sharingan to survive the jinchuriki.

"Sakura-chan clearly doesn't want to marry you." Naruto spat, crossing his arms across his chest and huffing. "Why the hell are you Uchihas insisting on having her?"

"And outsider is not privy to the affairs of our clan." Itachi simply answered before turning to Sasuke. "What is he doing in here?"

"_Teme_!" Naruto shouted indignantly. "I'm here because I don't want Sakura-chan get hurt!"

Itachi glanced at the stitch at his side. He had been bleeding profusely inside that he had to be cut to let everything out as soon as possible. He may have brought the kunoichi to the ground several times, but he had never recalled hitting her hard enough to bruise heavily. She couldn't have strained her muscles too much, or dislocated some joints, or broken some bones. How could she have been hurt?

"Nii-san," Sasuke's voice came once more, calling the attention of Itachi. "I'm worried as well for Sakura. I know it is for the betterment of the clan, but I don't think Sakura's affinity to genjutsu and her precise chakra control is genetic."

Itachi traced back what he had read from Haruno's profile. She wasn't entirely aware that she was capable of controlling her chakra much better than others and that she was a genjutsu-type of shinobi until it was mentioned to her. Her ancestors might have not been ninjas, but her traits were likely passed down in her family. Naruto stared at him with a disbelieving face.

"Everyone in the clan council thinks otherwise." Itachi simply answered, and looked back outside the window. It seemed the rain wouldn't stop any time soon.

If he wasn't mistaken, the kunoichi he had been forced to think about today was in her house, recovering from her rampage and from her fight with him.

He would have to talk with her about her open hostility to his clan.

"_Teme_! Can't you make your own decisions?!"

Itachi looked back at the still irate jinchuriki.

"I can." He answered, his face never showing any emotions. "I am the clan heir, and I am expected to make decisions that would be for the good of the clan without endangering Konoha. As you might know based on your connection to the future bride and to my brother, marrying Haruno _is_ for the betterment of the clan."

"You're willing to spend your entire life with someone you had barely spoken to?!" Naruto shouted once more, his eyes flashing dangerously. "And I don't like the way you refer to Sakura-chan!"

Itachi remembered one of his earlier trains of thoughts.

"A shinobi should consider oneself very lucky to have a 'partner' in life." He replied in a monotone voice that seemed only to have further angered the already furious nin. "Haruno should be honored to marry into the Uchiha clan. It is not always that the clan chooses someone from such an ordinary, unremarkable line."

Itachi had barely registered Sasuke slapping his forehead when Naruto was already over him, his hand gripping his throat, his irises having turned into slits, his canines visibly protruding. Itachi was _finally_ amused once more, not because the jinchuriki was able to lay a hand on him, but rather because the jinchuriki attacked him _for_ his teammate.

Such ties were potential weaknesses, which was why he didn't make any. But the jinchuriki didn't seem to mind, and looked like he would fight tooth and nail to defend his friend.

So the kunoichi mattered this much to her teammates. Even Sasuke, who should have come to his brother's aid, wasn't moving. He only watched silently, his face grim. It didn't matter, though. Itachi was still in control. He didn't even need his Sharingan in the meantime. His fingers on the jinchuriki's jugular were enough.

"There is nothing you could do, Uzumaki." Itachi continued. "The Hokage has agreed, and the marriage will take place soon."

"The Hokage didn't agree! You blackmailed her into it!"

"I believe that was the village elders' faults. You should discuss that matter with them, not unless you're worried about maintaining the lifestyle you have in the village right now. It is not exactly a secret that the elders still think that you're a potential threat to Konoha and its people."

As Itachi felt the jinchuriki's fingers let go of his neck, he let go of his neck as well, while still keeping on guard.

"I'll be keeping a sharp eye on you and your clan, you remember that."

Itachi didn't answer and merely looked back outside the windows. He heard his brother murmur something, and the sound of the door slamming shut was indicative enough that they had left the room, possibly to discuss the matter further.

There was really nothing to complain about. Marriages were oftentimes political and economical strategies to survive in the world. There was no need for 'feelings'. If ever there was any present, then it was only an additional benefit, as the wife and husband would both be active in and willing to produce heirs that would take on their parents and continue the family line.

He should make the points clear to the kunoichi the next day. Perhaps if he explained clearly, she would finally concede and the unnecessary problems would be solved.

Itachi laid back down on the hospital bed. Tomorrow, he would have to convince Haruno to be his bride.

It should prove to be easy, as long as he got to make her keep still and attentive.

* * *

As if to make up for yesterday's heavy rainfall, the weather was relatively pleasant. The clouds drifted lazily over hazy patches of gold, amber and violet, and the cool morning breeze felt nice on Sakura's skin.

She really didn't have the intention of crying her heart out. She had cried a hell of a lot of times, and this time she was determined not to give in. There was still something she could do about the wedding, and as long as she wasn't wearing a golden band on her finger and sporting an Uchiha crest, she was still free to find that someone whom she would be willing to be her lifetime partner.

However, as had Ino looked at her without so much as blinking and asked her how she really felt, Sakura had given in and poured everything she could. It felt nice after she had ranted off the whole time, and her chest felt a bit lighter by the time she had decided to stop. She was grateful to have Ino by her side, and the blonde laughed at her declaration and jokingly told her to pay her half of the drinks they had bought from the store.

Sakura couldn't suppress her grin, and when she realized everyone was still asleep that time of the day and would be less likely to see her, she let it grace her face fully. In a few minutes, she and Shikamaru would be leaving, and no one would be able to find them.

It pays to be one of the best medic-nins of a hidden village.

"Oi, shouldn't you be moving faster, considering the circumstances you're in?"

"Hag, looking like an absent-minded fool only adds further to your hideousness."

Sakura's face snapped back down. At the Konoha gates, standing beside Shikamaru, was none other than Sai, the ANBU who had replaced Sasuke in Team 7 when he had received grave injuries in an A-rank mission.

Much to Sakura's dread, Sai was also carrying a large pack on his back.

"Shikamaru, what is Sai doing here?" Sakura turned to the shadow manipulator, trying to keep her grin up.

"'_For further assurance_' Tsunade had said in her note." Shikamaru answered, giving Sakura a small piece of paper. Sakura stared at the note incredulously, her jaw dropping.

"The Hokage would like me to guard you, Hag." Sai said, giving off his usual fake smile. "It seemed that she was right about the decision. You nearly stepped on dog poo while absently walking towards us."

Sakura pressed hard on a throbbing vein on her temple.

"I'm supposed to be on vacation anyway." Shikamaru said. "So Sai will be your real 'look-out' man."

"I'm sure I could very well look out after myself." Sakura hissed. "We don't need Sai for this 'mission'."

"Too late, Hag." Sai said, patting Sakura's head. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't step on dog poo next time."

Sai had a good ten-meter head start on their trip.

* * *

Itachi glanced towards the doors. He had been staring at the clear sky for some time now, determined to take control of a certain pink-haired kunoichi. He had already dressed in his usual civilian clothes a few hours ago, and he had been waiting for the doctor to do a last check-up before releasing him. He still had to meet his father, but before he did so he wanted to make sure that Haruno wasn't getting any ideas on creating more trouble in the Uchiha compound.

"Lift up that shirt so I can see that stitching."

Itachi looked back at the door and saw the Godaime reading something on a clipboard and walking towards him. He did as he was told, and the woman merely looked at the stitches for a few seconds before nodding and indicating he could put down his shirt once more.

"I hope you don't get this easily distracted in your next mission. If Sakura had the intent of killing you when she made that blow, you'd be in the morgue right now." The Godaime said strictly, checking off something on her clipboard. "Alright, you're free to go. Even with an average medic-nin patching you up, you seem to have lived through. No sense in marrying one of the hospital's best medic nin, huh?"

Itachi didn't answer, and the Godaime huffed.

"Never really expected to get a response from that."

Itachi had just gotten off the hospital bed when Fugaku Uchiha entered the room, looking slightly agitated. Sasuke followed in, his slumped form evident.

"Ah, you came just in time." The Godaime said, not bothering to properly greet the Uchiha clan head. "I had just declared Itachi free to leave the hospital."

Itachi immediately sensed that something was wrong. He didn't need to see his father's expression to know it.

"I had inquired about Haruno-san downstairs as I wanted to speak with her together with my son." Fugaku Uchiha said, his voice severe. "They kindly informed me that she's gone on a mission, and wasn't expected to be back in a few days."

"Ah," The Godaime answered, looking unfazed by the clan head's fixed stare. "She's on a medical mission to the Land of Lightning. Common stuff for her."

"Hokage-sama." The man said, his voice trembling with suppressed anger. "Am I correct in saying that you know of the wedding schedule of Haruno-san and my son?"

"Yes, I am well aware of that."

"Would you mind explaining _why_ you sent Haruno-san to the Land of Lightning when it takes no less than four days of shinobi speed to get there?"

"Like your son, Sakura is also a shinobi of Konoha." Tsunade answered, tossing her head back. "I share your opinion of shinobi doing their best for the sake of their village, which is why I had shown Sakura the request of a village in Lightning for a highly capable doctor to teach them basic and some advanced medicine, as well as to heal their most sick patients."

"Hokage-sama, forgive me for saying so, but I find this mission a little… _dubious_."

Itachi's eyes had narrowed as well, but the Hokage didn't look deterred.

"Sakura has signed many medical missions in advance, giving the hospital an idea of her schedule." The Godaime answered, leaning on one leg. "And if you're concerned for her safety, she's being escorted by Shikamaru Nara and Sai."

"I don't think teaming her up with two males a few days before her wedding is a decent idea."

The Godaime let out a hearty laugh, and Itachi noticed Sasuke's frown had deepened.

"Uchiha-san, not everyone is as conservative as you." The Godaime said, sneering. "I know my student would be appalled if she had known I have mentioned this to people, but she's not worrying about the protection of her purity anymore."

Itachi was inwardly surprised to realize that his face had relaxed somewhat, very much in contrast to what his brother looked like.

"Your son had greatly disapproved, as well as Naruto, their other teammate." The Godaime continued, her grin still on her face. "But hey, if the boys did it, who says the girls can't?"

Fugaku Uchiha remained silent, seemingly having an internal debate. Itachi looked outside the window. If Haruno and her team had left that morning, then he would still be able to catch up to them if he skipped some resting time.

"Uchiha-san, I'm sure that nothing will happen between the three." The Godaime spoke once more. "Shikamaru Nara is currently in a relationship, and Sai is too emotionally stunted to act on any urges that he might feel, impossible as it might sound. Besides, Sakura isn't likely to sleep with them or force them to sleep with her."

"When did they leave?" Fugaku Uchiha finally spoke.

"Uchiha-san, if you doubt my student this much, I think it would be best if you find another candidate."

Fugaku Uchiha's eyes narrowed dangerously once more.

"My student wouldn't let anything like this pass." The Godaime continued, her grin no longer on her lips. "She hates being doubted, and I'm sure it will further strain your family's relationship with her if this will continue."

"I am not withdrawing the proposal." Fugaku calmly stated. "I only want to have an idea of when she will be back. Once more, I ask of you, Hokage-sama, when did Haruno-san leave for Lightning?"

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san, but as per rules regarding missions, everything is kept secret and I cannot tell you any more details."

The Godaime then turned to Itachi.

"You're off missions until we remove the sutures in five days, do you understand?"

Itachi silently nodded, and the Godaime left the room without another word. Fugaku then turned to Itachi, and the clan heir could almost read what his father was thinking.

"I'm sending a few people out, just in case." He said quietly, leaning over to Itachi. "You stand by in case something is up."

Itachi nodded, and the clan head leaned back once more. Behind him, Sasuke was still frowning.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Itachi asked, taking his father's attention away from Sasuke.

"As Haruno-san is out, I can't discuss the matters with you two." Fugaku said, looking as if it didn't matter much. "I just wanted Haruno-san to feel more at ease with the family by inviting her to the house for lunch, and then let my wife consult with her regarding the wedding plans, in case she wanted to have some things changed."

"Will there be anything else?"

"I would strongly advise you don't let your guard down again. It would be highly embarrassing for the clan if people found out that your injury had been caused by your future wife. I won't expect this next time."

"I understand. Will you be needing me for anything today?"

Fugaku Uchiha gave Itachi a short shake of his head.

"I will be going back to the office." He said. "It would do well if you and Sasuke find any information regarding this… 'mission' of Haruno-san."

"Yes, father."

The clan head only gave Sasuke a short nod before promptly leaving the room. Itachi looked over his brother, who looked back at him with a scowl.

"I _knew_ about the mission." Sasuke finally admitted. "But I didn't know she was assigned _that_ far."

"Did she say anything else?"

"No."

Itachi looked back out the window. Thin wisps of clouds rolled lazily, but Itachi's mind was far from moving as slowly.

The mission was still highly suspicious despite the Hokage assuring them that Sakura had have signed missions in advance, therefore not having the intention of possibly not showing up at her wedding. There was also the matter of the Nara heir and former ANBU operative being with her. Wasting two highly-skilled shinobi on a fake mission was too much, but as Sakura had made it well known that she didn't approve of the Uchiha proposal, Itachi trusted his instincts and believed that the mission was just a cover-up.

"You're not thinking of forcing her back, are you?"

Itachi looked back at his brother, who didn't bother to hide his suspicious glare. Itachi backtracked on everything the Hokage had said that morning, looking for clues as to where the kunoichi would probably be if she wasn't at Lightning.

_'…medical mission at the Land of Lightning…'_

_'…highly capable doctor to teach…'_

_'…idea of her schedule…'_

Itachi looked up, startling his brother.

"Did you see the hospital schedule of Sakura?"

Sasuke nodded, unsure what his brother was thinking.

"Did the nurses mention that the mission was planned beforehand?"

"More than a week before."

Itachi went back to concentrating on the Hokage's words. If it was proven that the scheduling wasn't abrupt, there had to be other clues. Whenever he was bugged by his instincts, Itachi always listened, as it had proved to be entirely useful in highly dangerous missions, even though he should be using his rationality more.

_'…not everyone is as conservative…'_

_'…if the boys did it…'_

_'…is currently in a relationship…'_

Itachi's lips faintly curved into a grin.

"Sasuke, I'll see you later."

He knew his brother was curious as to what he was currently thinking, but as he had shown signs of supporting his teammate more than his clan, Itachi preferred to investigate on his own and inquire other people instead.

As Itachi purposely walked down the hallway, patients and hospital staff alike gave much space for him to walk through, and most of the female population never failed to send him that dreamy look that he had always chosen to ignore.

When the hospital reception desk came into view, Itachi didn't hesitate to activate his kekkei genkai.

It was time to get some answers the Uchiha way.

_: to be continued :_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** First of all, I would like to thank everyone who's reading and faving this fanfic, and to everyone who left reviews that always made me smile and laugh and get me even more pumped up to continue the story. You all are like motivation pills, or coffee XD Thanks for enjoying this fanfic :3 Also, much thanks to my beta, **Mokulule**. She's really fast and really good in editing, and her suggestions had helped a lot, too :D

* * *

FINALLY, Itachi POV! First off, let me explain my characterization of Itachi. He's the clan heir. In canon world, he's received heavy and strict training since he was a wee little boy. From that, it's not too hard to assume that his father had taught him how to use his brain all the time, and to not let emotions get through him. Therefore, Itachi in this fanfic is almost an emotionless bastard, putting the clan before himself or anyone else, and he thinks everyone else is lower than him, not unless he had deemed them worthy of his respect based on their strengths and capabilities. The sheer pride of Fugaku in being an Uchiha is passed down to Itachi. Also, as Tsunade had oh so lovingly said, Fugaku is conservative. Therefore, his belief that wives should submit to their husbands and be the 'typical' supportive partners has been passed down to Itachi.

Too bad for them, Sakura's not having any of it. XD

.

If anyone's confused, here's some info and reminders: Sakura's 18, and Itachi's 23 years old. Shikamaru's already a jounin, and as a result of this fanfic being AU, Sai became Sasuke's replacement NOT because Sasuke joined Orochi (who will NEVER make an appearance here) but because of an A-rank mission. I haven't seen Fugaku Uchiha in action, as well as his wife, so I'm basing their personalities on what I have read about them, and what the typical old clan heads and their wives are like. Also, some of you might be wondering how on earth could Itachi posses the Mangekyo Sharingan if the Uchiha massacre didn't happen. Answer: look up Kakashi's mysterious acquirement of his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Oh, and I really love Sai. XD Poor guy...

* * *

And lastly: Reviews, comments, corrections, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome XD


	12. 12 Hiding

**TITLE: **Torikoshi Kurou

**PAIRING:** itachiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** AU. Non-massacre. Sakura's still a medic-nin and apprentice of Tsunade. Spoilers up until rescue gaara arc.

**WARNINGS:** Contains some doses of ShikaTema. Should that be a warning? Well... maybe if you're an Ino/Shika fan. In that case, sorry. I'm a shikatema fan.

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc. If I owned Naruto, it wouldn't _be_ Naruto. ;)

* * *

_When the hospital reception came into view, Itachi didn't hesitate to activate his kekkei genkai._

_ It was time to get some answers the Uchiha way._

**Chapter 12**

Sakura's three-member team had been traveling for three days, and the kunoichi was relieved that so far, they hadn't come across anyone yet. Now on their last day of traveling, if they only stopped once to take a nap, they would be at Suna just past midnight— a perfect time to get in without being seen by people. At least Sai would be of some use before they head in— they could use his ink jutsu to send Temari a message to let them in without having to pass by the front gates.

"Hag, until when do you plan to refuse to heal my leg?"

"I don't know, Sai," Sakura answered without looking back. "Maybe when you FINALLY STOPPED CALLING ME 'HAG'!"

"Then I guess I would have to check in Suna's hospital."

Sakura sent Sai a threatening glare but she didn't say anything else. Shikamaru, who had been assisting Sai since Sakura broke his shin in half that morning, mumbled something that sounded like '_being cursed with the company of such troublesome people_.'

"Believe me, Shikamaru, you wouldn't want me to snap your leg into three pieces."

The jounin closed his mouth and silently followed the kunoichi's way. Beside him, Sai was giving off his usual fake smile.

"Hag, your butt looks awfully large from this view. Maybe this is why you are being chased by a famous ninja clan— they deemed you'll be able to produce heirs without any problems—"

Shikamaru grumbled incoherently as he moved back fifty meters to retrieve a now bleeding, pale-skinned nin.

"If you keep up with this, Sakura, we won't be at Suna until next week." Shikamaru said as he helped Sai get back on his able leg. Sakura perched on a large branch above the two and gave off a manic grin.

"Well isn't that just perfect? I'm sure Temari will kill you if you missed her 'Fan Dance' at the festival."

Sakura's grin widened as far as her lips would permit as Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise.

"What's this? Didn't she tell you?" She mockingly said and added a giggle for effect. "I suppose you didn't know about the two small strips of cloth and some strings that would serve as her top, then?"

Sakura had a short victory cheer dance in her head as Shikamaru gave the injured nin beside him a warning look before leading the way to Suna at a faster speed. Shikamaru might be whipped by Temari, but he had never allowed the woman to expose anything more than she should. Sakura had been lying regarding the clothes, of course, but if she was going to suffer Sai's lack of tact and his penchant for making fun of people, she would have to make sure Shikamaru wouldn't give her headaches as well. While she usually tolerated the pale artist's (_accidentally_?) infuriating way of conversing with people, right now she wanted to get to her destination as soon as possible, and her patience reserves have long been depleted back at Konoha.

* * *

.

Itachi returned the scroll he was reading back to his father and thought how fortunate it was that Sasuke was currently on a mission at the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. Looking back at his father, Itachi wondered if anyone else had come to the same conclusion as he. He hadn't shared anything that he had gathered and where he thought the kunoichi might have been heading to, and he didn't intend to share it to anyone until he got the girl back.

"So far, none of the villages our people had passed by had remembered seeing a pink-haired young woman." Fugaku Uchiha said. "There is, however, the possibility that they're in henge. The investigators are currently headed towards a village at Lightning's south-west side, where three people were reported to have headed to, and one of them was a woman."

"Father, I would like to search for Haruno-san, as well."

Fugaku only shook his head.

"There is no need for you to go there. We have to have you here before the wedding date, just in case Haruno-san comes back, or when she is found somewhere else."

"I know where to find her."

Fugaku stared at his son, mildly surprised.

"Are you certain about that?"

"I have done some investigation on my own." Itachi answered, and Fugaku nodded in understanding. "However, I wish to go alone."

"Is there any particular reason as to _why _that should be the case?"

"The less people there are in a mission, the less conspicuous they would be. That was one of the lessons you have taught me when I was still a child."

"Then we'll send only one person from the clan."

"Father, as I would be the one marrying her, it would be more logical if I would be the one to talk to her after she had decided to run away— _if_ she has, indeed, run away."

Fugaku looked hard at Itachi and, after a long silence, finally relented.

It had been a few days since Itachi had been on an assignment, and he allowed himself to muse how his current 'mission' would turn out.

* * *

.

"About time you healed me, Hag."

Sakura quickly withdrew her healing chakra and pinched the area where Sai's leg was broken. She gave a satisfied grin as the pale nin's face turned a slight tinge of green and she continued in healing his calf bone.

"Sakura, maybe you should consider applying for the interrogation unit of Konoha. Flabby boy looks really sick."

The medic-nin exchanged knowing grins with Temari as she accepted the water bottle the 'Suna princess' handed to her, not missing the look on Sai's face as he reached down to pat his exposed abdomen. After taking a couple of swigs from the cool bottle, Sakura continued working on Sai's leg, now concentrating on healing the ruptured muscles where the bone had snapped. On another couch, she heard Shikamaru give a tired sigh.

"It's a good thing Gaara had come along," Temari said as she took a seat beside the pineapple-headed jounin. "My fan can't make that kind of sandstorm. It was a really good cover-up."

Deeming that Sai's leg was already fine, Sakura finally stood up from her crouch and pulled his legs aside from the sofa before plopping tiredly beside the pale-skinned ANBU and finishing her much needed water.

"Everything's been settled."

Everyone stood from their seats and approached the Kazekage.

"Great," Temari grinned. "Where's Shikamaru's apartment?"

Gaara handed Temari a piece of paper, and after grinning once more and saying thanks to her brother, she dragged Shikamaru out of the room. Sakura inwardly giggled as Gaara sent the Nara heir a warning look before the doors closed behind them.

"Your apartment," Gaara turned then to Sakura. "Is two blocks from this place. As per your request, it has separate rooms for you and your companion."

Sakura took the small note from Gaara and gave him an apologetic grin.

"Sorry we had to ask these things."

"Is there any problem at Konoha?"

"O-Oh, n-nothing! Everything's fine, really…" said Sakura as she gave an uneasy laugh.

"I doubt the prized second student of the Godaime Hokage would be hiding out in Suna if everything is fine."

Sakura looked hesitant for a moment, but since she was asking a favor from Gaara, _the_ Kazekage, it was better that she told him the reason for her hiding out.

"I think it's best if we sit down first." She said as she waited for Gaara to move and take a seat.

When the Kazekage had settled on Shikamaru's abandoned couch, Sakura sat back beside Sai and gave a heavy sigh. Sai only observed the kunoichi and the Kazekage, but didn't say anything.

"You know, of course, that Fugaku Uchiha is the current head of the Uchiha clan," Sakura started. "And that he has two sons, right?"

Gaara silently nodded, and Sakura continued.

"Well, just a few days ago, Fugaku Uchiha gave a proposal to Tsunade-shishou, saying that he wanted his oldest son to— to marry m-me."

Just as she had expected, Gaara didn't let any reaction show on his face. Sai, ever the person to say the _perfect_ things, decided to end the silence in the room.

"It seems that in my absence, some interesting things had happened." He mused. "The Uchiha clan head must be a little touched in the head, to think of having his oldest son marry such a brute as yourself, Hag."

"Sai," Sakura said warningly. "You wouldn't want to waste the time and chakra I spent on healing your leg, would you?"

Sai only sent her his usual smile, and Sakura deemed it enough to spare the guy from a chakra-infused hit— for now.

"Anyway, long story short, Tsunade-shishou was forced to give her permission because Fugaku Uchiha pulled _old_ ranks, and I'm marrying Itachi Uchiha in two days despite the fact that I attacked the Uchiha compound."

Sai, of course, didn't keep quiet about the last bit.

"Itachi-san must be pretty upset," he said as he grinned. "Imagine having to marry a girl who could pass off as a gorilla."

Sakura had reached out to smack Sai on the head when Gaara finally spoke.

"Naruto couldn't do anything about it?"

"If Tsunade-shishou couldn't get past through Fugaku Uchiha and two council elders, how else could Naruto fare?"

Gaara looked thoughtful for a moment— or at least, as thoughtful as his face would permit— and then spoke up once more.

"You could be temporarily engaged to me." He offered, and both Sakura and Sai stared at him blankly. "It could easily pass off as an attempt of the two villages to better their relations with each other, and you have been visiting Suna regularly to offer your services. It would be more logical and beneficial to have you married to the Kazekage rather than the heir of the Uchiha clan."

Sakura honestly would have accepted it if it weren't for one heavy fact.

"If we break off the engagement even a year after it started, our villages' relationship will suffer. I'm sorry, but I'm sure we, especially you, being the Kazekage and all, don't want that to happen."

Silence reigned in the room once more. Uncomfortable at the reminder that there was nothing else she could do other than hide, Sakura stood from her seat and forced a grin on her now pallid face.

"We'll be going on ahead, Kazekage-sama." She said. "Thank you for letting us hide out here."

Gaara stood up from his seat and Sai followed suit. "Suna is indebted to you ever since the time you had saved my brother and defeated Suna's strongest missing-nin, and you have constantly visited to share your medical knowledge with our own medics. This is the least I could do to assist you."

After another thanks and a goodbye, Sakura headed out of the residence of the Kazekage. Beside her Sai was careful to observe their surroundings as they moved silently through the darkened streets leading to their apartment.

"Hag, I have an idea," Sai spoke in the darkness as Sakura unlocked their apartment's door and stepped inside.

"Sai, please." She said as she turned on the lights and checked the three doors at different sides of the room. One of them was the bathroom, while the other two were bedrooms. "If you're not going to say anything nice, save it for tomorrow, okay? I need some rest."

"No." He answered as he locked the door behind him and activated a trap. "I was wondering about the Kazekage's suggestion earlier."

"What about it?"

"Why don't you ask someone to be your boyfriend or husband so you wouldn't be forced to marry chicken-head's brother?"

"There aren't too many choices, and I can't marry just anyone so I could avoid another marriage." Sakura answered with a tired sigh. "I asked Kakashi if he could act as my boyfriend, because Tsunade-shishou said he could match up to that Uchiha bastard. But just when I was asking him, we were overheard by other Uchiha pricks."

Sai dropped his pack on one of the couches and put a finger on his chin as he pondered for a moment.

"How about I take his place?" He suggested. "I could pretend to be with you."

Sakura stared at her 'bodyguard'. "Sai…"

"I would like to help you, since we're friends." He continued. "We are, right?"

A small smile graced Sakura's tired features. "Well, I'll think about it first, okay? Maybe things will get better and you won't have to get into trouble."

"It's alright by me." Sai said as he gave her a smile. "They don't have anything to threaten me with."

"Yeah, but who knows what that Fugaku bastard will think of next. Let's just get some rest in the mean time. Good thing the Suna festival is coming up. It's easier to go around outside when everyone's too busy to recognize us."

* * *

: to be continued :

* * *

Author's Notes: Oh my. An update? Hahahahaha yeah. I'm really sorry for the delay. This actually has been written and beta'd a long, long time ago (one and a half years ago?), before I went on (an unannounced) hiatus. I'm really sorry, I was just stumped on what to do. Still am, but I might get some ideas once I reviewed my notes for this fanfic. Not making any promises, but I might be able to update again before the end of this month.

This chapter was a little pain to write, because obviously the action (and drama) had died down lol. But we need some breather anyway, so there you go. Sorry I didn't come back with a bang lol.

Thank you for the reviews and encouragements to update. Love every review and pm and fave and alert to bits. And much thanks to **Mokulule** who had beta'd the first draft of this chap before it got stuffed at the back of my mind. :)

Oh, Itachi. What will you do now? And Sai... I really love that pale bastard :))

* * *

Aaaaaand no fanfic of mine would be complete without this: Reviews, comments, corrections, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome XD


	13. 13 Brothers

**TITLE: **Torikoshi Kurou

**PAIRING:** itachiXsakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** AU. Non-massacre. Sakura's still a medic-nin and apprentice of Tsunade. Spoilers up until rescue gaara arc.

**WARNINGS:** Still contains some doses of ShikaTema. And suggestive themes. Between them. XDD

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all related characters, etc etc etc. If I owned Naruto, it wouldn't _be_ Naruto. ;)

* * *

_"Yeah, but who knows what that Fugaku bastard will think of next. Let's just get some rest in the mean time. Good thing the Suna festival is coming up. It's easier to go around outside when everyone's too busy to recognize us."_

**Chapter 13**

Naruto had always believed that there was a solution to everything. No matter how dire a situation became, there was always a way to turn it around, no matter how dangerous or preposterous.

He had always believed in giving it all in whatever he was doing. He had a 'never say never' attitude— that was a principle that made him stronger and stronger. He had initially followed this principle so that he could prove himself worthy of the village's respect and love. Now that he had become close friends with a lot of people, and even formed a relationship akin to being siblings with his teammates, he followed the same principle in order to continue living in his web of friendships and to keep safe the village that he had grown to love.

_ "Good morning, Uzumaki-san, Hinata Hyuuga-san."_

_ The couple turned around and were surprised to see Fugaku Uchiha out in the public. Since when did the Uchiha clan head grace the streets of Konoha if not to head somewhere important? And as if to add more suspicion, he was walking all by himself._

_ "Uchiha-san." Naruto forced a greeting. While he frequently visited the compound because of Sasuke— and the teme's mother always insisted on having meals with his teammates at their house from time to time— he had rarely come across the clan head, much more so speak to him._

_ "It is good to see that the Hyuuga heiress is in good hands," the man said. "Uzumaki-san, you still aim to become the Hokage, do you not?"_

_ "… What about it?" His frown was evident, and Hinata placed a hand at his arm to calm him down._

_ "I just admire your determination. A Hokage's job is hard. You have to make sure you get yourself a reliable assistant, otherwise you'd get stuck in the office overnight. I suppose Hyuuga-san will be handling her clan's affairs?"_

_ "Y-Yes," Hinata said as Naruto in turn held her hand in support._

_ "Haruno-san is one of the administrative staff of the hospital, isn't she? And she's had practice with helping the Godaime. I'm sure she'll do a great job. But, it doesn't matter if you get a good assistant or not." A faint smile came from his confident demeanor and Naruto's frown deepened as the man was clearly smirking. "You'd be stuck in the village anyway, because Kages aren't allowed to leave their village— it's for their own safety. Good luck on your goal, Uzumaki-san."_

"Naruto-kun…"

Recognizing the gentle voice calling his attention, Naruto turned to his pearly-eyed girlfriend. Her warm hands squeezed his, and he felt his shoulders relax.

"There's always a way, Naruto-kun, don't worry," Hinata said with a small smile. She had been worried as well, but she knew Naruto was the one affected the most, and so she did her best to placate his anger and anxiousness.

There was only one person Naruto could thank for his relationship with the Hyuuga heiress, and she was the person who was in need of help the most right now.

Ever since his years in the academy, he had always had a crush on Sakura. Even as the years passed he still held on to his feelings, asking her for dates that she always turned down just like how Sasuke would always turn her invitations down. However, even as Sakura's infatuation with their Uchiha teammate was replaced with friendship, Naruto's love for her only continued.

With his affection focused solely on Sakura, he hadn't noticed another girl who had fallen for him ever since their academy days. He only realized this when waking up from a two-day coma after an A-rank mission had gone bad. Sakura told him about forgetting about his love for her as she only thought of him as a brother. He was bent on leaving to clear his mind when Sakura quickly followed through with an advise— _'because I want you to receive the kind of love you have been giving me, even though I kept on refusing it, you dolt'—_ that told him to keep his eyes and feelings open, because there was someone who had been giving him the feelings he had wanted to receive from her.

With this advice in mind, Naruto eventually realized Hinata's feelings for him. During hanami three years ago, Sakura had prodded Hinata until the timid kunoichi finally approached Naruto and asked him if they could go out for lunch sometime. It wasn't instant, but slowly and surely, Naruto's feelings for the girl deepened, and a few months later, he approached Hiashi Hyuuga with the intention of becoming a couple with her. At first the head of the Hyuuga clan didn't approve, but Naruto had been persistent in visiting Hinata at the compound and making his intentions clear on the clan head, and soon the man gave up— after a heartfelt speech from his eldest daughter— and made Naruto swear he'd take care of his daughter.

There was only one person to thank for his loving companion, and now that she needed help, he couldn't think of a way to return the favor other than killing some people— which, of course, wasn't going to happen. He wasn't _that_ angry yet.

"Oh, good morning, Naruto-kun," Shizune greeted from her desk.

"I need to talk to Tsunade-baa-chan."

The Hokage's assistant paused from her paperwork. It was rare to see the usually energetic ninja with a grave countenance. It only happened during particularly hard missions, and even then Shizune hadn't personally seen him react as such. "S-She's alone in her office right now…"

Naruto only nodded before following the woman inside the Hokage's office. Two white-blonde brows rose as he stood before her table with Hinata at his side while Shizune waited nervously by the door.

"Aren't you two supposed to be leaving for a mission?"

"Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto said with a controlled voice. "I need to find out who the candidates are for the next Hokage title."

The Godaime leaned back on her seat. "That's classified."

"I need to know right now, please!"

The wall clock's ticking sounded like deafening bangs in the sudden silence of the room. _'Please'._ That was a word Naruto rarely used. And what was even more disturbing was the fact that he really looked like he would crack any minute now, and most especially when his request would be refused.

"Why do you need it, anyway?" Tsunade asked.

"It's about Sakura-chan."

More silence, and then Tsunade let out a heavy sigh.

"I really thought this affair was funny at first. Interesting, even," She said as she took out a ceramic bottle of sake. "But now that it has come to this, I'm afraid of discussing it. He talked to you, didn't he? That Uchiha."

Naruto nodded grimly.

"Well, what did he say?" Tsunade continued. "Did he tell you to stop becoming a Hokage? Or did he encourage you to become one?"

"Tell me the candidates for the position first."

He was met by an impatient glare, but as he was unrelenting, Tsunade let out a huff and downed a cup of her potent liquid.

"Jiraiya's still on the list," She started. "But he still doesn't plan to become one. There's also Kakashi, but he'll only agree if there was really no other choice.

And then there's Shikaku Nara— but he said he's still set for an early retirement. His son, Shikamaru Nara, is also a good candidate, but he said that the highest position he will only accept is being a Jounin Commander, just like his father.

And of course, you're on the list. The Fire Daimyo has recognized your potential, and even the two elders couldn't refuse your candidacy."

"Who else?" Naruto insisted. "There's more, I'm sure."

Tsunade sighed once more. "Itachi Uchiha. But he's more useful in the field rather than here— not that his administrative skills are low, but the council would most likely choose that he continue to work as a shinobi rather than a Hokage stuck in the village."

"How about Sakura-chan? Is she on the list?"

Tsunade's silence was enough of an answer.

"Damn it!"

"Naruto-kun!"

Hinata quickly held on to her frustrated partner, lest he went on a rampage due to his anger.

"Now you know what you wanted to find out," Tsunade said. "What did that bastard tell you?"

Naruto relayed to the Godaime what had happened in his brief encounter with the Uchiha clan head, and it wasn't much of a surprise that the woman downed the whole bottle of sake afterwards as if to wash down the unpleasant taste of the situation.

"Well," Tsunade said as she wiped her lips. "Are you going through with your plan regarding being Hokage?"

Naruto clenched his fists.

"If I didn't become a Hokage after you, there's a chance that Sakura-chan will." He said with a quiet voice. "If that happens, the Uchiha will make sure they have direct control over her decisions."

"But if you become a Hokage, you won't be able to go outside the village and take on missions. Are you sure you want to be stuck here that early? There's also the matter that it'll be hard for you to get the Hokage position if you're going to be pitted against Sakura, who would then be made sure to win by Fugaku's manipulation and insistence. It wouldn't be too hard, given her impressive track record."

"… But if I managed to win, I had always planned to have Sakura-chan as my assistant because Hinata-chan will be busy with her clan."

"Maybe we could convince Shikamaru Nara to accept the position?"

"Teme's father won't let me have any other assistant aside from Sakura-chan, will he?"

The Godaime gave him a steady gaze, and Naruto slammed a fist on her desk.

"That's it!" He shouted. "I'll challenge him or Itachi to a duel! I know Sakura-chan will get angry, but if people are too stubborn to realize something, a good beating will loosen them up! I'll beat their sorry shitface if that's what it takes to help Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura tried that already, if you can't recall," Tsunade said evenly. "What happened? She was forced to leave the village to hide."

Naruto's fists started to shake.

"What else can we do for Sakura-chan?"

He was only met by silence pierced by Tsunade's heavy sigh.

"I am to become an elder after I quit being a hokage," She said. "But even if I'm an elder before Sakura is to become a hokage, I can't easily put down the two prunes especially with that Uchiha urging them on. Makes you wonder who's worse— them or Danzo. And I don't know if I can convince Jiraiya to become an elder as well. He loves 'researching' more than putting down a couple of stubborn elders."

Naruto kept silent, and Tsunade took out another porcelain bottle of sake from one of her desk's drawers.

"You two better get going and let me think about this in the mean time," She said. "Naruto, I don't want you to fail your mission. I know how much Sakura means to you, but remember that the whole village is more important than a single person."

"I understand." Naruto answered, almost inaudibly, and he left the office without another word. Hinata gave an apologetic bow to Tsunade before leaving as well.

Tsunade downed a cupful of sake as she heard Shizune sigh from her position by the door.

"Tsunade-sama," The assistant said as she approached the older woman's desk. "If Sakura is to become the Hokage, she can easily choose to separate from Itachi Uchiha-san."

"It's not too common to hear of a separation, and Fugaku will make sure that won't happen. Imagine the shame it would put the clan in."

"What if we delay the wedding until your suspicions will come true and Sakura becomes the hokage? That way, Sakura can have more leverage for herself."

"The problem is thinking of what would delay the wedding for at least three years."

"… If Tsunade-sama was like Danzo, I'm sure you'd sent your own ROOT squad to eliminate the main source of the problem," Shizune said with a wry smile.

"Even if I do that," Tsunade answered wearily. "I don't think they'd stand a chance, as long as Itachi's there."

* * *

.

"It's surprising how a brutish woman could come up with such graceful movements."

Temari's laugh resounded in the room as she continued with her tensai kata as a warm-up for her fan dance practice. Sakura knocked Sai's head, but the artist's smile remained. Lying down like an outstretched cat on another couch was Shikamaru, who chose to sleep in.

"You should have seen his face when I told him you're wearing something too sexy for the performance," Sakura said with a grin as she pointed at the Nara genius. "Such a prude…"

"Hah!" Temari said with a grin wider than Sakura's. "So _that's_ why he was on aggressive mode last night. And he made me swear I'd wear something decent at the festival or he'll _punish me more_."

"Woman," Shikamaru's annoyed voice came. "Is it necessary to share that information with everyone?"

"The Kazekage's going to flip if he finds that out," Sakura said with a snigger.

"Find out about what?"

Three people froze as no one but the Kazekage himself entered the room. Ever the type to help people in need, Sai turned his smile at the leader of Suna.

"I'm not sure," He said. "But based from what I can understand, because of a lie the Hag told to Shikamaru-san, he proceeded to 'punish' Temari-san— and by punishment, based on their obvious relationship, it would be possible that it meant sexually."

The three other ninja in the room had gone so pale that they were nearly the same shade as Sai. Cold sweat beaded their faces as Gaara slowly turned towards Shikamaru's direction.

"O-O-Oh!" Temari said as she tried to get everyone's attention. "I just found out that we still need one performer for the party! Sakura, how about you do a warrior's dance?"

"Eeeh?" The other girl said in panic as all eyes went to her, even the Kazekage's. Sensing the need to change the thick atmosphere, she schooled her best '_smile in the face of impending doom'_ face. "B-But I can't perform, especially at a festival— that will defeat the reason why I'm out here hiding—"

"You can use hair dye," Temari suggested. "Right, Gaara? That way, she doesn't need to perform a henge and give herself away— right?"

The Kazekage turned to Sakura once more, who felt pinpricks on her skin as she recalled how easily he could kill people with his sand.

"T-Then I guess it should be fine," Sakura said with a nervous laugh.

"Kazekage-sama, the ambassador is at the meeting room."

Three people thanked kami for the arrival of the messenger while one observed everyone curiously, his inky black eyes going from person to person.

"Take care of the arrangements for Sakura-san's performance," Gaara instructed to his sister before leaving the room.

Several tensed moments passed, and when they were sure the Kazekage wasn't going back Sakura hurled Sai across the floor while Temari expertly threw her iron fans at his head, effectively adding more bumps to what Sakura had already given the pale nin.

"Moron!" Sakura seethed. "Look what you did! What're you going to do if we died?"

Rubbing the bruise on his forehead, Sai smiled at the two irate kunoichi. "The Kazekage wouldn't kill Konoha shinobi. That will cause a war between Konoha and Suna."

"And this guy is supposed to be part of your team." Temari turned to Sakura with a raised brow. "I'm surprised he's still alive."

Sakura huffed as she crossed her arms across her torso. "Same here."

_'How troublesome…'_ Came Shikamaru's unsurprising thoughts.

* * *

.

He didn't know he was putting too much pressure on his legs until a tree branch broke at a mere touch of his chakra-ladened feet.

"Shit," He hissed as he tried to land decently on the forest floor.

Hinata paused and went back to check up on Naruto. His thoughts were obviously elsewhere, and it could be bad for their mission. Granted it was only to save a kidnapped mayor's daughter, and their targets weren't even shinobi, but being unstable and distracted, he could get himself in danger. He knew that, but he couldn't help it.

"I can go ahead and finish the mission by myself," Hinata suggested from beside him. "Go back and think of something to help Sakura-chan."

Naruto shook his head.

"I won't leave you alone," He said, and he let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry; it's just— I can't think of anything to help Sakura-chan! How can this happen to her? She didn't do anything to deserve this—"

His voice was muffled as Hinata held him tightly— one hand rested firmly on his back while her other hand pulled his head to rest at her shoulder. He didn't realize what had compelled his partner to act so until he finally felt warm tears make their way down his whiskered cheeks.

"How can we help her, Hinata?" He whispered as he held on to his partner like she was his lifeline. "They're only going to use her…"

"I wish I had an answer for you, Naruto," She answered just as quietly, her lips trembling on his cheek. "I really do…"

* * *

_: to be continued :  
_

* * *

Author's Notes: So. I initially thought of writing this as a light story. Unfortunately (well, for me) it seems that I'm heading down the road of drama again. Oh well. Now you're warned. And I didn't expect I'd be working hard for the plot of this thing. Gah.

I had planned on releasing two chapters per week, but sadly, the notebook where I write down my ideas and stories when I don't have my laptop with me was left at the resort we went to this weekend, and it's six hours away from my house. I had them send it back to me but I have no idea how long until I get my notebook back. I'll try to rewrite chapter 14. Maybe it'll come out better than what I originally penned down...

For anyone looking for Sasuke, don't worry. You'll see him soon. And Sai. Oh, Sai. XDD

Much thanks to my beta, **Mokulule**. Lol good thing she's still available to beta for me. And thank you for the reviews~ I'm also glad I continued it hahaha :D Sorry for the very long delay.

Until next time: Reviews, comments, corrections, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome :)


End file.
